


Fifty Shades of Darkness (Undertale Fanfic)

by A_chan777



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chan777/pseuds/A_chan777
Summary: Doctor W.D. Gaster is in quite a pickle. After the barrier had been broken, he and the other monsters had been set free. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a chance to find out more about Humans and their existence. Though, fate soon smiles in his favor as he finds out a little secret about his Human ambassador, Frisk. If he could find some way to have her in his clutches, perhaps he can learn more about Human nature....and quite possibly of her body as well.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin this story, I'd like to first say that this entire story is for my dear friend, W. D. Gaster (yes, you read that right. Gaster approves of Fifty Shades xD). And before someone assumes this is a BDSM filled story involving pedophilia, it's not. Frisk will be legal in this story, and there will be some light BDSM. I myself have never really added such details into my works before, so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. But, I assure you all, that bit won't be in these early chapters. At least not yet. One more thing before we begin: To make this story different than all the other GasterxFrisk stories out there, every odd chapter is going to be in Gaster's Point of view, while every even chapter will be in Frisk's Point of view. ^^ Okay! Ready for a wild time?! lol Also, I'd like to thank Gaster for the story's photo. ^^ Thank you!

  
  
_Such madness. Confiding in a human girl as our Ambassador for all monster kind? What was the King thinking? Though, I must admit, I, too, am grateful to be set free from my eternal prison. But none the less. The girl was far too young to hold such responsibilities. Just because she is turning eighteen today doesn't mean she knows what she is doing. Damn it. I am the head scientist of the Royal Family! King Asgore use to place so much trust into my hands. But this? This simple child walks into his life, finds some way to set us all free without ever losing her own soul, and he assumes she is all we need to speak in our name against the Humans? ….Complete madness._   
  
Grumbling silently at my reflection in the mirror of the restroom, I let out a long sigh as I washed my skull with warm water before grabbing the small hand towel at my side. Once finished drying my skull with the cloth, I place it back onto its hanging rack and once again stared at my reflection. It was a soothing relief knowing how my appearance was returning to its prime. The melted and ultimately damaged figure I had once become when I resided in the Void has been revitalized. Renewed, even. Though, the cracks in my skull, both the scar from my right eye socket to my crown as well as the gnawing gash below my left eye socket reaching to the left side of my teeth, had still retained their constant tattoo onto my skull. It was still refreshing to see that my body itself had regained its youthful vibe. I hadn't told anyone, not even to my own sons, how much it terrified me to wake up in the middle of the evening and expect to see my reflection portray the same melted figure I had once become back in the Void. Never in my life had I held so much faith in my appearance. Though, after suffering in literal darkness for time immeasurable, it is most understandable that even I would want to hold on to this once simple trait.   
  
Clearing my throat, as well as my thoughts, softly, I reach for the doorknob, twist it calmly, before leaving the restroom to make my way into the living room. Upon my arrival, I noticed my eldest son, Sans, lounging about on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. "Where is your brother?" I asked, sitting at the opposite end of the couch. "he's in the kitchen. finishin' up on the kid's birthday gift." He answered with a low yawn. I raised an eyebrow to his actions before asking openly, "Did you not get enough sleep? I thought you went to bed early last night." He shrugged once before answering, "eh not like I didn't try. might have gotten a few hours in before the kid texted me late." "The human texted you late at night?" I asked again, earning a grunt from my eldest son. "she has a name, pops. but, yeah. she texted me around two or something. dunno. honestly think she's scared of travelling over seas."  _Ah, that's right. I had almost forgotten about that detail. Her foster parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, have been chastising the young lady about her studies, or so I've been told by my youngest. Italy or somewhere along that area. Her journey is suppose to last over a year. Queen Toriel has been quite...nervous about her adopted daughter's upcoming travels._  
  
Returning my gaze to the television, I stared at the screen, not really paying attention to the game show my son had selected to watch. A cluttering sound echoed from the kitchen, proving my youngest son's whereabouts. The constant prattle of pots and pans, followed by the sound of a rushing flame (not again...), had irked my attention for the last time today. "Sans. Get your brother and tell him to hurry up. We are already fifteen minutes late." I groaned as I overheard my eldest son chuckle at my order before speaking in a snide tone of voice. "heh. eager for the beach, pops? never knew you liked the sands." My gaze lowered into a scowl at my son. I could sense the oncoming pun he wished to spew at me. "I'm not going to say it again, Sans." He must have sensed the irritation in my voice for he blinked once, frowned and sighed before turning the television off and dragging his feet against the carpet as he slowly walked into the kitchen. I ignored the competitive glare he flashed in his eye sockets before he reluctantly moved off of the couch. Pushing myself off of the couch, I step quietly over to the coat rack and removed my faded dark brown trench coat from the hook. It was definitely not suitable for beach wear, though I myself am not one for the beach either. Apart from the traditional swim trunks and Hawaiian T-shirt Sans had wore, exposing his ribs for the world to see by leaving the flowered confetti shirt buttons loose, I chose to wear something plain. I wore long dark gray slacks and a plain white shirt. Both held a fabric thin enough for the Summer weather and I held no plans to frolic in the salty waves as the children did. However reluctant as I was, I eventually gave in to my youngest's constant pleas to wear sandals instead of my usual dress shoes.  _I wish my son didn't think I was illiterate when it came to suitable fashion._   
  
Stepping outside of our small home, I ponder over whether or not I should take out another cigarette before shrugging against the idea to wait beside Papyrus' red convertible.  _Of all the things he had begged for me buy him. I admit, his enthusiasm was contagious. But his driving skills..._ It had been a mighty chore to convince my youngest son to  _learn_ the confounded ways of driving, by human standards, before buying the flashy vehicle. I honestly expected him to take at least a year of studying the manual and practice at the Human Department of Motor Vehicles. To my surprise, Papyrus had surpassed all of the necessary qualifications within three months. He was ecstatic. Which, again to my surprise, made me very...happy for him. Sans had spent an entire week after seeing me smile, pulling pranks on me and trying to get me to laugh.  _His confidence would have been admirable if his games weren't so stupid._ But I know why he treats me in such a way at times. My eldest son is not stupid. He's seen the way I've become. Before my time in my eternal cage of darkness, I was a Scientist whose only focus was that of maintaining our survival. I wanted to prove to everyone how my experiments could surpass that of the Humans. To serve and protect the Royal Family...without more bloodshed. But then the accident happened. I lost myself and almost my children. Looking back on it now, I often wondered if Sans felt that I...never cared for either of my children. But it was far more difficult than that. Once I came back, along with the other monsters who were also set from the Underground, I had changed drastically. Not just with my physical appearance reverting to its youthful ways. My emotions were more...sheltered. Held back. A smile by itself was a memory I could not grasp. But my caring nature for my sons? Gone? No. It was the only thing I could hold on to in that mass of dark despair. They were my light. They still are.  _But I couldn't tell him. I_ **never** could tell him. It's not that I fear telling him my true feelings. It's...difficult to explain. How can I tell my son that love my children?  
  
Quickly shaking off the tender thoughts roaming in my cluttered mind, I sensed both of my sons emerge from the doorway, racing to the car before Papyrus quickly stopped in his tracks and turned around to lock the front door. "SORRY, FATHER! I HAD TO BE SURE THE HUMAN'S PRESENT WAS PERFECT! NYEHEHE!" Papyrus bragged excitedly as he jumped into the driver seat. I waited for Sans to slide into the back seat, quickly falling asleep, before I too slid into the passenger seat. "Yes yes. Can we just go already? We are far too late and I'm sure I'm going to get an earful from the King for making him wait." I sighed after explaining, resting my skull into the palm of my white gloved hand. In two short strides, Papyrus started the engine, checked his mirrors and his seat position, and soon enough, began the drive towards Ebbot City's closest beach. During the ride, Papyrus would continuously speak about the present he had prepared for the birthday girl. As one would assume, the gift he made for her is undoubtedly  _another_ plate of spaghetti. My thoughts drowned his voice out, however. I couldn't stop thinking about all that has happened in our life.   
  
Having been set free from the Underground, many of us monsters have been taking our time to become accustomed to life up on the surface. Learning the mode of transportation was the first of our many ideas of curiosity. After spending years of walking long distances or taking up a ride on River Person's boat, as well as the occasional bicycle, our methods of movement had been vague as of late. But when we had seen our first vehicle zip by with incredible speeds, well, let's just say that the King and many of monster kind had been  _far_ too eager to learn more about the vehicles the Humans possessed. Then came the entertainment. I remembered Doctor Alphys telling me of her ideas for building a mechanical body to harness the soul of a ghost. I am honestly glad I never had the chance to meet this 'Mettaton' she bragged hours of my nights about. Papyrus seemed to like him, however. Which is beyond my understanding. Human entertainment, however, was quite surprising. Sports, music, television shows. The list goes on when it comes to the Humans, and no matter how far our curiosity grows, we may never fully understand our counterparts in this world. What rattles on in our minds the most, however, would have to be Human Nature itself. Or, what they claim to be known as 'Human Nature'. Often at times, a Human would toss that phrase as if it were the answer to a hindering riddle. Why do they act this way? Human Nature. Why do they talk with way? Human Nature. Humans themselves  _are_ the riddle. An enigma I may never truly understand. Not without the perfect subject, of course.   
  
_Speaking of Humans, how much longer do I have to sit here and listen to my son prattle on about his beloved Human friend?_ The ride felt to drone on for hours, even though I knew the layout of the highways like the back of my hand. And I highly doubt Papyrus is driving too slow. In fact, he was actually driving ten miles over the speed limit. The only reason why my youngest son had not received any speeding tickets from the Human officers, is because they most likely fear us. Is that an advantage in our parts? Humans automatically tend to hypothesize our behavior, when in reality, we just wanted to be free. _I remember listening in on our Human Ambassador's recent speech pertaining to our needs. She requested an audience with Ebbot City's Mayor and had embarrassed the stout fool on his choice of words in front of a television crew. Her speech was broadcasted through various channels, I was told by Alphys one day. As curious as I was, I had asked to re-watch the child's speech, seeing as how my lab assistant had recorded the dialogue via Undyne cam-corder, as she called it. To this day, I am still recalling how much faith and understanding the young girl had spoken of us monsters. She doesn't even truly know all of us and yet she had spoken of us as if we were her family. A shock to the Humans, to be sure. But that one speech was probably the one step forward we needed to begin finding our place in this world._  
  
Taking a long right turn off of the highway and into city limits, the noticeable scent of sand and sea salt wafted through the air as we drew closer to the beach. It was not far now. We could even see it in the distance. However, we had to wait in line, seeing as how busy the roads were. Apparently there was construction as well.  _Typical._ No matter. A few more agonizing minutes later, and we had  _finally_ arrived to our location. Jumping out of the car with glee after parking the vehicle and turning off the engine, Papyrus dashed to the trunk, retrieved the present he made, as well as a few other necessities for the sun-drenched beach, and just as quickly, ran straight to meet his human friend. Sans, on the other hand, was still asleep in the back seat. I sighed deeply, flicking away the remains of my cigarette (when did I add a new one during the ride?), and reached over to tap my eldest son's skull with my finger. "Sans. Wake up. We are here." He mumbled a groaning "'m not ready to  _seas_ the day". I reflected his groan with my own, replying, "And yet you have enough energy to say a pun. Get up. I'm not dragging your bones out of the car again." Sans chuckled once, opening an eye socket to match his smirk, before he finally pulled himself up and slid out of the car. I too left the car, making sure my door was properly locked, before walking casually onto the sandy beach.   
  
It was not difficult to find King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Apart from them being highly noticeable monsters on a beach containing seventy percent Humans, their matching purple umbrellas, adorned with the Royal Family insignia, was an eye catcher from the parking lot. That, and the exceedingly long table standing next to their lounging equipment had many flocking to their side, asking to partake in the festivities. The table also had a matching purple drapery, carefully holding up countless presents on one side of the elongated piece of furniture, while the other end was a buffet fit for a King. Or, in this case, an adopted Human. The guests themselves were a healthy mix of Humans and Monster kind.  _In all honesty, it was still a surprise to find a beach that accepted both monster and human to share. It's comforting to know that Humans are **starting** to warm up to my kind._   
  
"Ah! Gaster! There you are! Take off that heavy trench coat and enjoy the sun with us!" King Asgore's loud voice boomed from the sands, demanding my attention once I had drawn near. Though, I kept my trench coat on, I still walked up to join the Royal couple. Yes, it was another shock, to be sure, that King Asgore and Queen Toriel were together again. Last I remembered, before I had my accident leading to the Void, they both had a terrible falling out. Queen Toriel had abandoned her title and was deciding to leave the King. As expected, it was torture for the King to bear. Having lost his children, then his wife. But it seems that after adopting the human girl, they both had reconciled their feelings for each other, and instead became a family again.  _Though, even I can tell that old wounds never heal fully. Did they think they could hide their pain of losing their children by adopting a human girl? How irresponsible. Yet, I best keep my opinions to myself. It's not wise to anger the King, especially not today._ Placing my right hand over my chest, I tip my head down slightly in a respectful bow before speaking, "Forgive me of my absence. Papyrus was too accustomed to his gift this morning." With a bellowing chuckle, King Asgore sat himself up from his relaxed position to smack my back a little too hard, "Hahaha! Children will forever be children, is that not true, Gaster?" Toriel echoed a small chuckle of her own as she took a bite out of her snail pie. (Ugk. I regret the day I tried her cooking. The sweet stuff is fine but snails...?) "You are certainly forgiven, my dear friend. Now, wipe off that sullen look on your skull and sit with us! My darling wife had made plenty of food to share, even amongst the Humans!" King Asgore waved me over, patting the sand next to him in a welcoming motion.   
  
My eye light drifted over the plethora of edibles on the long table before returning to the King, shaking my head lightly. "Thank you, your Majesty. But I'm not hungry at the moment. You wanted to speak with me about something, yes?" I asked, earning another chuckle from the Queen as she replied for her husband, "Ever the workaholic, aren't you, Doctor Gaster? Today is a most special day. Please, at least relax some and enjoy the festivities with us? Frisk has been so eager for this day to come. It wouldn't be right to fill the day will all work and no play." I hummed a silent grunt as my eye light swam over the countless heads to lock on to the human in question.  _She has certainly changed over the years._ How long has it been since we had been set free? Five years, was it? The girl was in her early teens when she traversed through the Underground. Today marks her eighteenth. Her petite frame in the past had drastically matured during these five short years. She went from a short, slightly stout child of a monotone shyness to a sophisticated woman who demanded respect and determined insight with only a few words. Not only had her mannerisms improved, but so had her body. The girl was certainly not a child anymore. The human girl possessed swift curves from her thighs, to her hips, dipping with ease at her waistline only to return with a voluptuous sized bump at her bosom only to-.....  _What am I doing?..._   
  
Tearing my sight from the provocative-looking child, nay  _woman_ , and quickly returned my attention to something less....appealing. Instead, my attention drifted over to the sport my son, Papyrus, was gawking at. Beach Volley Ball, I believe it was called? Just another strange sport the Humans have invented as entertainment. Though, Papyrus and Undyne were both convinced the sport was more for training purposes than of merriment. My eyes lingered at the white ball and thin fish net for a long enough minute before they slowly returned to the human girl once again. It wasn't the chi-.... _woman's_ appealing silhouette that caught my attention. It was her outfit which struck me as odd.  _Is it normal for Humans to bare their skin for all to see so much? I'm surprised the King and Queen are allowing her to wear such thin fabrics. That string is barely holding her outfit together..._ Though my mind may have sounded chastising, I was actually quite....enamored with the choice of attire. The human girl wasn't wearing her typical long sleeved blue and purple stripped shirt or torn jeans. No no. Today, she wore a thin bikini. How could I tell it was thin from my distance? The sunlight bared enough evidence as it kissed her body in a teasing manner. It allowed her body to react in a way I had never seen on a Human body. Well, not up close, that is. Her bikini was dark blue with intricate lavender hearts peppered in uneven patterns. The strings, which hung without care as they bounced against those dangerous hips of hers, were of a deep purple, adding to the cool theme her outfit portrayed. As a silent compliment, I had to admit, she had impeccable taste. Her choice of cool tones highly complimented her mature frame. Especially with her skin tone, being as white with rosy tint. A warmer tone would have made her look sunburnt. This...was  _much_ better. And the way her nipples peeked from that thin fabric as she bounced freely from the raging waves of the sea....  _Damn it. There I go again._  
  
Grunting a tad loudly, I tore my heated gaze from the woman to return to the King and Queen. Clearing my throat once, as to clear my own mind of my inquisitive thoughts, I tried once more to get to the subject at hand. "I hate to remind you, my King, but you sent me a message last night wanting to ask me something important, correct?" A low sigh escaped the King, followed by a shake of his head, before he replied, "Fine fine. We'll talk but after our meeting, I want you to let loose and enjoy yourself, alright? You and Alphys have been working too hard and this day is not only for my child but for you to relax as well." With a determined nod, I waited for the King to properly begin our meeting. "Well then. I had heard from Doctor Alphys of your quest to speak with the humans at the nearby Science Academy. Though, you know her. She left out much detail. All she claimed was that it was difficult and a disappointment. Seeing as how evasive she is, I have no choice but to turn to you for the missing details. So, tell me, Doctor Gaster. What exactly happened with the meeting with the Humans?"   
  
_Figures. I should have expected this out of Alphys. Though, I know the truth behind her evasive actions. The real disappointment on her part would be that she was hardly present for the meetings. Granted, she was there with me, but her mind was not. I could easily tell. She had been far too excited of a recent Anime Convention that she was gone to, with her girlfriend of course, that her mind was cluttered with nothing but...ugh...Mew Mew Kissy Cutie...Honestly. Who comes up with a name like that for an Anime?_ Sighing softly to the frustrations on my mind, I take a moment to piece together my words. I knew, deep down, that I shouldn't place blame on my assistant. When her mind  _was_ in focus, she proved to be worthy of her talents. No, the matter at hand is the Humans themselves. One more, softer, sigh escaped my teeth before I replied calmly. "For three weeks, Doctor Alphys and I had been trying desperately to achieve an audience with the head of the Science Division of their Academy, Doctor Meyer. However, and I speak out of experience, my King, when I say that the man is far too.....stubborn. And racist."   
  
King Asgore's smile fell instantly at the brief description of the man. With a grunt in his voice, he spoke, "I knew that once we returned to the Surface that things would be difficult with the Humans. But this is getting ridiculous." He sighed deeply as he nodded for me to continue. And so I did, "Despite the fact that the man had turned us away, eight times, Alphys and I had no other choice than to try speaking to other Scientists instead. Though, it took a while for us to find these people, we eventually met up with a small band of Human Scientists that have a friendly vibe towards Ebbot City's Mayor. As expected, they bombarded us with questions of our own lifestyle before we had a chance to ask of theirs. We probably gave them more insight to ourselves than intended. They prodded us mostly on our magic. The creation of our magic, how it sustains us. Just what you'd expect from a curious Human. But when we started asking about Humans and their lifestyle, each Scientist had begun to silence themselves. Almost in fear, I might say." "What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Queen Toriel asked, setting her now empty plate down beside her. "I mean, my Lady, that it's quite possible the Humans are hiding something about themselves that they are not yet ready to admit to outsiders."   
  
Silence loomed in our small circle before a white Volley ball crashed against King Asgore's head. The three of us looked over to the direction the ball came from, only to see their adopted daughter come running towards us with an apologetic look on her fair face. "I'm so sorry! I hit the ball too hard! Are you okay, Goat Dad?" She asked with worry in her voice. King Asgore simply presented her with a heartwarming smile and laugh as he held the ball back to her, "I am fine, my child. No harm done to my HP." The Human girl placed her hands on her hips, fiddling with the dark purple strings of her lower bikini around her delicate fingers, as she rolled her dark orbs, echoing his smile with her own, replying, "Riiight. Hard headed and all, right? Hehe. Oh! Good afternoon, Doctor Gaster." She presented her bright smile at me, at which I nodded my head respectfully to the young woman. "Good afternoon, little one. And, might I add, Happy Birthday." Beaming with rosy tinted cheeks, the Human girl grinned excitedly at the mention of her birthday. "Thank you, Doctor." She replied, grinning widely. "Here is your ball, my child. But you should hurry along with your game. The food is getting cold." Queen Toriel mentioned, handing her the white ball. Their child accepted the ball into her embrace. She chanted a timid 'Thank you, Goat Mom' before rushing back to her game.   
  
"Is there any way we can earn the Humans trust, Gaster?" King Asgore asked, watching his birthday girl spike the white ball with one hand, promoting her expert sportsmanship in her skill. I stood silent, returning my gaze to the King as I pondered quietly. What were my options? Simply talking to the Humans held no significance. It was as if  _we_ had to prove ourselves to _them_ . To live by  _their_ standards. It was...maddening. Releasing a slow sigh, I reluctantly responded to him, "Our options are limited, your Majesty. Alphys and I  _had_ tried asking for books, texts, or anything they could spare of their knowledge to us. Though, as you can see, we had no luck." A long sigh sat between us from the King, lingering in silent motion, before he spoke once more, with the voice of a true King, "Then, we will stop pestering our neighboring Scientists and start off small." "W-what? But, your Majesty, things might be more simpler if I could just-" I tried to speak, though got quickly interrupted by the King's voice, "I understand your haste, Doctor Gaster. But we must not let our actions create another war with the Humans. Remember: We came up here to live in peace with the Humans. Not to sabotage that sliver of peace we were granted. Yes, I know how trying this must be for you and Doctor Alphys. But, as unfortunate as it may be, the Surface is  _their_ world. To them, we probably  _are_ just intruders in their eyes." Another silence as I took a step back, simmering my thoughts in broiling contemplation. "Each step we take, each action or word we speak, will always be under their watch, Gaster. And we will be judged based on what we do. I don't want to go back Underground... Do  _you_ want that? Would you let that happen to your sons?" The King retorted, staring at me dead in the eyes.    
  
There was nothing I could say against his speech. He was right and I knew it. I  _hated_ that he was right. But what could I do? Snatch a Human for myself, take him to a secret place so I could find out for myself the answers to all of our questions? It would do more than invoke another war with the Humans. It'd be heresy to go against the King's demands. Every monster knew that.  _Besides, I would have to find the perfect Human to test my theories on. I wouldn't be able to chose a random Harry, John or Mary on the streets. It would have to be someone with low status in the Humans eyes. An eyesore or outsider, like myself. An...Outcast._ My damaged eye sockets found those dark orbs of the Human Ambassador's once again. She was still playing her Volley Ball game with her friends. But for a single moment, our eyes reflected the light off of each other. Sharing....Well, honestly, I can't name what we shared. I felt...something once I gazed into her dark hazel eyes. Did she feel the same heat rush through her? The same itch that tickled my bones? The adrenaline that escalated with excitement out of my spark of interest in the girl?   
  
_Yes. It may just be possible, if I play my cards right. The Human girl. What was it Sans had said? The girl is to be leaving tomorrow for a flight across the seas? Though, based on what he said, it sounds like she doesn't **want** to go. _ A smirk found its way on my skull, creating a hesitant shiver in the girl as she averted her eyes back to the game quickly. My smirk grew ever so slightly as I came to the realization. She...is the perfect selection.  _Now, how will I go about taking her?_ Clearing my throat, I bow respectfully to the King and Queen, breaking their concentration on their daughter's sport event to turn their attention to me. "You are right, your Majesty. Forgive me of my outburst. Perhaps, within time, luck will shine on us? Until then, my Queen, isn't it about time to present the birthday cake to your daughter?" With a startled gasp, Queen Toriel quickly stood up with a start in her step, "I completely forgot! Ahem. Frisk, my child! Finish your game already so you can eat some cake!" A tiny roar of cheer and praise echoed in the distance from the Human's friends.   
  
I watched as everyone surrounded the girl, waiting for her to blow out the eighteen candles and singing the traditional 'Happy Birthday' song the Humans sang. It was similar to monster birthday songs, if not a little bit shorter. It was another noticeable fact about the Humans which piqued my interest. The human girl, Frisk, gleamed with excitement as the candles flames vanished by her soft breath, leaving only a gentle trail of grey smoke to dance in the sea breeze, then to erase from existence as it drifted above our heads. Everyone clapped with joy as she cut the first piece of her butterscotch cinnamon birthday cake. Obviously made by her foster mother, Queen Toriel. Once everyone had a slice, I, with my own slice of cake, stalked back to Papyrus' convertible to eat in solitude. I barely touched the slice of cake, seeing as how I was actually craving a smoke right now rather than sweets. Removing the cigarette out of my pocket, I lit the end with a spark of magic, inhaled slowly only to release a long stride of smoke into the salty air. The solitude was a wise choice to make.   
  
It gave me the chance to plan in silence without distraction. I had a target set in my mind, but how would I take her? And where to?  _Hmm.. There is the new lab I had installed. It's well hidden and there is even a secret room I had wanted to use. I built the secret compartment because of my lack of trust in the Humans. It may be the only chance I've got._ Puffing out another trail of smoke, I watched as Papyrus handed his gift to the Human girl with Sans right behind him, saying something to make the female laugh. It was probably another pun, seeing as how Papyrus' face instantly scrunched into a snarl at his older brother, earning another laugh from the birthday girl. What is it about that girl? Why does she interest me? She never feared anything when she roamed about in the Underground. She never even feared me. It was more than a relief when she gazed up into my damaged face and....smiled.  _That smile. What **is it** with that damn smile?!_ Grunting in irritation, I flick the remnant of my cigarette into the sand, quickly stomping on the butt with the heel of my sandal. I sigh deeply as I debate whether or not to try the sweet cake before I muttered softly, "When will this blasted party end..?"   
  
Hours finally passed, the sun had faded passed the horizon, allowing a blanket of welcoming darkness to grace our presence by introducing the sea of stars above our heads. The Human girl's birthday ended, finally, and everyone was already preparing to leave. In fact, most had left an hour ago. My family and I included. We had decided to stay at a nearby Inn, considering the fact that the girl was to be leaving tomorrow. Papyrus begged for us to stay so we could wish her flight to be a safe journey.  _If she goes, that is._ Smirking silently to myself as I step out of our hotel room, ever so quietly as to not awaken the boys ( specifically Sans), I make my way through the parking lot, placing a fresh cig in between my teeth. I avoided the option of taking Papyrus' vehicle to drive. Where I was going, I didn't need the vehicle.    
  
The Dreemur's home was not far from the Inn. A mile or so in walking distance. Seeing as how late it was at night, there were only a select few cars cruising on the streets. A handful of people strolled through the near by park, mostly walking their dogs, or heading home after a long day. But as for me, I was taking a stroll directly to the Human girl's home. During the entire party, I planned the entire scheme in my mind. Tonight was to be my only chance to take the Human. The trick was to sneak into her room while she slept. Though, getting her away from her parents was a different matter. I could feign my alibi with ease, but I'd have to be careful. The girl is where most of my worry lie. Remembering back to what Sans had said, she might be staying up late due to her fear of flying.  _She may struggle. Possibly even scream. Which would alert her family._ I stopped walking as my thoughts lingered. Standing underneath a streetlight, I searched my mind for another solution.  _Perhaps I should bring chloroform? If I'm quick enough, I could still have time to-._  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure pushing the window in the far corner of the Dreemur's home up, leaving enough room for the figure to slide one leg out, followed by the other. Going by the thin frame of the figure, I could tell it was neither King Asgore nor Queen Toriel. Which meant...  _The Human girl? Just what is she doing?_ Slipping into the shadows with ease, I watched as she carefully pulled a gym bag, most likely filled with clothing, through the opening in the window. She then sat the luggage slowly onto the grass before, ever so gently, pulled the window down, closing the glass pane silently. Checking through the window for a long moment, the female figure eventually leaned down, grabbed the bag and hefted it over her shoulders before she stared at the house, praying?, then turned her heel and started walking the opposite direction from her home.    
  
I followed the Human girl for a long half hour. She was walking away from the center of the city, which held the Airport.  _If she is not planning on going to the Airport, then where_ _**is** she going? Not even a hotel resides this way. I wonder...is she running away?_ My smirk returned at the thought.  _Silly girl. You are making this too easy for me. What's next? Are you going to go to a bus station?_ A silent chuckle echoed from my throat in the midst of the darkness.  _The buses don't run at this late of hour, child. You are not thinking straight._ My smirk grew as my anticipation was about to reach its peak. For a moment, her movements stopped at a bench. She sat on the bench, breathing heavily. The bag must be packed with too much weight. She also looked tired. Not from the travel. But of something else.  _Ah. I see now. She must have been planning this for a while now. Her mind is cluttered. If she continues down this path, she may end up hurting herself. Or worse. Someone_ __**else** could take advantage of her. Especially if she continues down this road. She is getting far too close to the Downtown area.   
  
I have been down that route before, with Alphys. We were to find another Scientist. Unfortunately, and as I had expected, we only found drug dealers instead of our designated acquaintance. Downtown presented itself with old buildings, looking as rotten as the people which inhabited it. The streets were littered with debris and sink holes. Abandoned cars were sitting in various streets, open to any to steal or ravage the automobile for specific parts of machinery. The worst, however, were the people themselves. Humans of all shapes and sizes strutted across these musky streets, wearing barely any type of appropriate attire, and each had a distinctive odor radiating off of them like a natural stench. A blend of cheep booze and life shattering drugs, most likely. A few of these people tried to approach us then, but quickly stepped away after getting a good look at us. Which was a good thing for us, of course. Alphys was terribly scared enough as she was.  _If the Human girl went through there instead of Alphys…_  
  
The thought alone was enough for me to make a decision. Focusing my magic, I materialized behind the girl, still sitting on her bench mumbling to herself quietly, and slowly leaned down to whisper to her ear, "Good evening, little one." "Oh my God!" With a breathless gasp, the young woman jumped out of the bench to spin around, finally locking her stunned gazed with mine. My smirk shone on my skull at her scared expression.  _Cute._ "D-Doctor Gaster? W-what are you doing out here? I-It's almost two in the morning!" She exclaimed just above a whisper. She must have been trying to remain calm and collected. Though it was highly obvious how much fear reflected on her pale face. "I could say the same for you. Tell me something. Do your parents know you are out so late?" She quickly avoided my gaze, providing yet another obvious answer to my query. I continued, taking a seat on the bench casually, "And what of your trip across the seas tomorrow? You should be resting in bed, little one." "I-I'm an adult now, Doctor Gaster." She spat at me with a quivering voice. My smirk inched in one corner at her courageous attempt to shun me away. "Enough with calling me a 'little one'. I-I can make decisions on my own now!" She fought back, mostly to herself by the looks of it. "Is that so?" I retorted back, my voice low enough to make anyone shiver in fear. But the response I had received from  _her_ was most alarming. Her cheeks reflected a soft rosy hue, slightly darker than it was in the sunlight this afternoon on the beach.  _….Most interesting..._  
  
Resting my white gloved hand upon her own fragile hand, I responded in a sincere tone, "I won't pry into your business, little one. But I must ask. What exactly  _are_ you doing out this late?" Her bottom lip quivered once again as she averted her eyes. I waited patiently for her to answer, which came quicker than I expected. "Do....Do promise not to tell my parents?" She asked meekly. With a gentle nod, I agreed, urging for her to continue. "Or Papy and Sans?" Once again, she asked of me. And once again, I nodded. It wasn't my intention to tell anyone anyway. "I promise." I confirmed with a pleasant smile. She inhaled softly before she finally spoke, "I-I'm running away. And before you begin to nag me about my decision, I  _know_ already. Okay? I don't need to hear it from you too." Her voice strained into a desperate sob. Though her eyes resisted the urge to cry.  _So, my theory was correct. She **was** planning on running away. Figures. _ "I'm not here to judge you or your decisions, little one." I explained, sitting back against the bench. She looked up at me, startled by my words. "W-what? Really? T-then why are you out here?" I chuckled softly at her stutter. Oh how she reminded me of Alphys. "To help you, of course. Though, that is only if you wish of my help. But, before  _you_ begin to 'nag' me, I'd like to inform you of what you are doing that is wrong." She opened her mouth to spit another rude comment, however I beat her to it by holding up a finger to silence her motives. I continued, "First of all, it is far passed the necessary time for buses to be out to travel, and I highly doubt you'd even have enough currency for a taxi. I admit, I was thinking you were headed to a hotel, though considering your path you had been taking, I doubt that too was an option. Now, I must warn you, little one. If you keep strolling down this road, you will read the darkest part of town. I'm sure even you would not want something unbearable to happen. Correct? But, again, I'm not one to judge. If you wish to continue on, then so be it. I only offer my helpful services."   
  
A frustratingly long moment loomed over us as silence embraced us. Only the repetitive rhythm of crickets danced around us. Another minute ticked away until she finally spoke, "W-what...…….what services?" My smirk returned once again as I held my hand to my side. "That depends on you, little one. I may be able to help you if you can answer one thing." A loud gulp sounded from her throat, followed by a timid nod, as she replied softly, "What is it?" "Are you running away because you are afraid of flying?" A frown was her instant answer, draining what remaining ounce of color presented itself on her flesh as she spoke, "Sans told you that. Didn't he?" My silence was evidence enough for her as she continued with a deep, annoyed, sigh, "It's not that. I love flying. But I just...I never wanted to go! Goat Mom won't listen when I keep telling her that I wanted to stay here. I don't care about taking extra courses to become a respectful Ambassador! It's just not fair! Too many people are deciding things for me. Telling me that they know what is best for me. I'm an  _adult_ now! So...So why is it that I am still treated like a child? I-I just want to be seen and treated as an adult. Is that so hard to ask for?"  She was droning on with her words. And her body was sagging on one side. _She is drowsy. Exhausted, in both mind and body. Good. This is perfect. Now is the perfect time to take action._ "Is that all, little one? You should have said so from the beginning." A flash of confusion bared itself on her delicate face before I had knocked her out. My hand positioned from the back of her neck, jabbing into the specific spot in one swift movement, and the girl's eyes flickered for a moment before finally giving up, closing slowly, as her body swayed forward into my open embrace. My chuckle became a lullaby for the young woman as I lifted her up in my arms. Using my other hand, I summoned one of my Blasters, watching as the giant dragon-shaped skull came into existence, as I commanded the essence of my magic to grab her bag of clothing in its jaws, carefully of course. A soft whimper flew from the girl's lips, causing my own smirk to perk up in silent excitement. Kneeling my face down to just above her earlobe, I couldn't resist the urge to whisper once more for her subconscious mind.   
  
"Happy Birthday....Frisk."


	2. Author's Notice

Guys! 

I know I promised a next chapter and I just wanted to say that I am still working on it.

Though I am having insane technical difficulties and to be completely honest, it's ticking me off.

Three times already, every single thing I wrote down for the next chapter had been wiped clean. Nothing saved, as I hoped it would. 

I wish I could have used Microsoft Word to type everything up, but sadly I don't have it anymore. I'd have to pay out of my pocket for it.

Of which I don't have. 

So, I just wanted to apologize deeply for the long wait. I can only beg for your patience. T^T

 

~A-chan


	3. Concrete Questions, Simple Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a cold room similar to a basement, Frisk ended up gracing the new day with confusion and worry. Her fear gets worse as she comes to realize how she got there and who brought her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....was a pain in my friggin BUTT!  
> Too many times I've had to rewrite this chapter!  
> You'll probably notice that it seems too quick and short of a chapter.   
> My own patience was wearing thin. So forgive me.  
> Far too many technical difficulties with this chapter, but I was determined to get it done!  
> This chapter will most likely be about the questions everyone had since the first chapter. Pretty much just to get the ball rolling. I'll do my best in making the next one more interesting!

_W..What?_  
  
What...where..am I?   
  
Lifting myself into a proper sitting position, I rub the sleep from my eyes before I blink, noticing the difference in my bed sheets.  _Wait. These aren't my bed sheets. This isn't even my bed! What the heck?_ The bed I sat on was twin-sized, standing on top of a steel frame complete with a headboard in the shape of silver pipes. The mattress looked brand new, along with the single pillow, which was leaning against the headboard. It took me a moment to realize that the bed I slept on didn't have any sheets as I thought. It did however have a comforter. It was white with small pink flowers littered across the fabric in polka-dotted patterns. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I shiver instantly as my skin touched the bitter chill of the concrete floor.   
  
This room held no resemblance to the comfort of my personal bedroom at all. No carpet on the floor. No color on the walls. No pictures nor windows. It did have a shower, however. In the corner opposite of the bed, a single shower head peered down from the wall, overlooking a typical drain sewn into the concrete floor. Returning my gaze to the shower head, I frowned slightly as I realized how there was no rod, nor curtain for privacy. Heck, there wasn't even a door!  _Anyone could walk in and see someone, in their complete nude, showering in the open!_ Tearing my eyes from the naked shower, I noticed a porcelain white sink, with an oval mirror hanging above it, to the left of the shower. Beside that, sat the white throne itself; the toilet. Luckily enough, there were a couple of rolls of toilet paper resting side by side on top of the tank to the toilet.    
  
A frustrated sigh from my mouth echoed in this small, dank room as I lifted my gaze to explore what remained in this prison. Seeing as how there were no windows to let in sunlight, or even a smidge of hope to escape this blasted place, I found myself surprised to see a single door to the far right of my bed. Unfortunately, the door held no doorknob. Only a number pad followed by a hand print scanner was fastened to the left of the door; Obviously the door required a code and familiar hand print in order to leave this room.  _Well, shit._ But that wasn't what had surprised me the most about the door. In the top right corner of the door was a surveillance camera, live with a little red light blinking at me and staring at me with my reflection glaring back at me through the 'eye' of the camera. I felt the blood in my face drain as I came to the sudden conclusion of the reasoning for this room. It wasn't just a prison.  _Whoever brought me here, installed this camera...intending to watch me from it. I-Is this person...watching me right now?!_   
  
The answer to my question may come sooner than expected. The little red dot flashed blue for a mere second before returning to the red flare. Gulping down a dry lump in my throat, I forced my attention from the intruding stare of the camera to look back to the reflection of the mirror. "Oh God.." My voice spoke just above a whisper as I stared at my reflection. I was right to believe my blood had drained from my face, because now I looked as pale as a ghost. Though, realizing I was quite possibly being watched through the camera was not the reason this time for my pale reflection. The shine of the mirror portrayed a female (me of course), staring back at me with her mid-length dark brown hair flowing down my back and falling over the thin pale green robe patients would wear in a doctor's office. All that I wore that was mine by name was my underwear. All of my belongings were gone! My gym bag, that I remembered filling up with books, clothing and my cell phone, was missing as well as the clothes I had chosen to wear when I tried sneaking out of my house.  _Even my bra was gone! What sicko undressed me while I was unconscious?!_   
  
Normally in a situation such as this, a lady like myself would be frantic with fear and trying desperately to call out for help. But me? Not so much filled with fear as I was with annoyance for my privacy to my body being possibly violated by some disgusting person.  _I mean, really. Who the fuck kidnaps a girl, who is basically a princess to the monsters, and takes all of their stuff and clothes?!…… Okay, honestly, I guess it doesn't matter if I'm favored by the monsters. In the eyes of my fellow humans, however, I guess it'd make sense to be kidnapped by some drunken idiot. Oh God. Did I get raped?! But I don't see any bruises on my body or feel any pain. Though, thinking back to yesterday, I couldn't recall speaking to any drunken humans at my birthday party. If I remember correctly, my party mainly consisted of monster kind than of my human kind. Maybe a few here or there, but they were only classmates from my school. And they didn't care for alcohol anyway. Goat Mom would have freaked out if someone snuck booze into the party. Not only that, but Grillby's alcohol is made specifically for certain monsters and most of his alcohol isn't safe for humans to enjoy. Though, I've tried Sans' ketchup and Rum concoction once. Never. Again. I threw up too much that time and was even sent to the hospital because of his little joke. Last I heard, he got into big trouble for giving me a sip of the stuff. I can never understand how he loves the stuff. But I'm getting off topic._   
  
I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to reminisce of yesterday's events.  _What exactly happened yesterday to put me in such a position?_ My thoughts trailed over the birthday party. The beach volley ball game I shared with Papyrus, Sans (though he played along as 'referee'), Muffet and Grillby's daughter Fuku. Then Undyne and Alphys came over to join the game. I met Doctor Gaster during the game and then had cake with everyone. A frown soon formed on my face as I recalled my fight with my foster parents last night. _That's right. I came home that night and before I went to bed, I had an argument with my parents. As usual, they were discussing with me about my upcoming trip overseas. Honestly, I wished I didn't have to go overseas for extra training to sponsor the monsters as the Human Ambassador. But, it is customary for me to receive these added classes. What's terrible about it is that I will be completely bored out of my mind. I will be neck deep in paper work, I'll probably never get enough sleep, none of my friends are coming with me and I'll be all alone in a foreign land! How can they not see that I'm terrified?! I can't do this anymore. I've begged Goat Dad to pardon me for my title as Ambassador many times but he always refused. What kind of King refuses to speak for his fellow monsters? Besides that, I've been doing nothing but study after study of historical events and other boring crap ever since I had set the monsters free from the Barrier. I need a vacation or something!_   
  
My frown deepened as I thought back to when I snuck out of home. I had packed my gym bag full of clothes, my favorite books and my cell phone, along with its charger. I couldn't take it anymore. There was no way I was ready to leave this place. I had begged countless times for Goat Mom and Dad to help me out and tell the human court to allow me to stay. But as usual, my pleas were ignored with pity and I was sent to bed.  _I'm always being treated as a child even though I had just turned 18 yesterday! When will the day come when I'm seen as a woman?_ That's why I decided to run away. It's a cowardly act to do, I know. But after spending years of studying the same material with little to no time to myself and then being told I have to go to some place, by myself, for a whole year just to learn more about the same things I already know is just maddening! I  _had_ to run away! Thinking back to my decision, I still felt no regret for my choice. I did, however, regret making my way towards the downtown region of Ebbot City. Especially considering the time I had left, I remembered there were hardly any cars about and no one was walking around. It was too dark and I had forgotten to bring my flashlight. By the time I sat down to rest my legs, I realized I wouldn't be able to run far away unless I boarded a bus, but they weren't active at that time of night.  _That's what Doctor Gaster said, right?...… Oh my God..._  
  
Doctor...Gaster... H-He...kidnapped me? No. There's no way! He's too kind of a monster to do such a thing a-and he knows how freaked out my parents would be if they knew he kidnapped me. I refused to believe that Gaster would have any sort of ill intentions toward me. It'd make much more sense if it were a human. After all, since the day I emerged from the Underground with my monster friends, I had been looked on as a disgrace to Humans. There have even been times when another human would bully me for liking monsters. I've even inherited the title of 'Monster Slut' to many humans. So there is no way Doctor Gaster could have anything to do with this. Especially not after how kind he was at the party last night.  _He even offered to help me with running....away....w-wait. That doesn't make sense. He met up with me after I had snuck out.. He...said he was following me. He knew where I was headed and warned me of the dangers in the downtown area. But.. what happened next? I...I don't remember. Did I black out? I was pretty tired but I wouldn't just fall asleep while someone is talking to me._   
  
My heart beat thumped wildly in my chest as I thought back to speaking with the skeleton doctor. I remember when I had first met him, back underground in the vast emptiness of the Void. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to being afraid of him when I saw him shrouded in darkness. His body was covered in a black mass, as if the Void was eating his very existence. It probably was, too. Even his skull was deteriorating, which made me feel such empathy for the pain he must have been feeling. Though, now that I think back on it, I bet he was feeling more loneliness than of physical pain. I learned a few months later, that he had become immune to certain senses. He didn't crave an appetite anymore, he couldn't smell, could barely feel anything. His mind was constantly rolling in a loop. In fact, he was more scared of me than I was of him. I wanted to help him. The longer he stayed in that vast Void, the quicker his life would come to an end. I was determined to save him and the rest of the monsters. I prayed that destroying the barrier would save them all. How lucky was I for surviving such a trial.    
  
"I assume you had slept well, little one?" Doctor Gaster's deep, and slightly distorted voice entered the room, breaking me from my distracted thoughts. Looking up to the lone doorway, I came face to face with the doctor in question. He was wearing his traditional white lab coat covering his black dress pants and dark grey turtleneck. In his hands he held a tray of food, most likely for me, as well as a pad of paper with a pen clipped to its corner. I remembered once again when I had first met him. I could barely understand his language, seeing as how he would normally speak in sign language in place of his typical Wing Ding text. Something I had noticed years later is that he and his two sons would only speak in Wing Dings if they wished to keep something secret between them, or to be sure not to insult a human with English words. None the less, I still found it difficult to rehearse sign language just to understand the older skeleton. Though it came to my surprise when he finally decided to learn the English speech, considering the fact that he would have to speak with my human scientists in the area. It was obvious that the skeleton family had to be in tuned with the human ways.  _I wonder if they hated it, though._   
  
Shaking my head from my thoughts once again, I return my gaze to the tray of food before flashing them back to the doctor. "Why am I here, Doctor?" I asked. I was shocked at how bitter and dry my voice had sounded. I must have been parched. In one swift movement, the doctor reached over and held out a tall bottle of water to me. Reluctantly, I grabbed the bottle and once again felt my heart beat jump excitedly as I felt the cool sensation of the water bottle.  _He must have kept it in a fridge for me._ Opening the bottle with ease, I quickly brought the tip of the bottle to my mouth and instantly gulped down a large portion of the beverage before releasing the bottle from my lips and sighing a breath of relief.  _Oh yeah. I was definitely thirsty._ Glancing back to the tray, I felt curious to know what he had brought me to eat. Knowing the doctor, he wasn't one for constantly splurging on making spaghetti religiously like Papyrus always did. Now drenched with new found moisture in my mouth, I felt my stomach growl impatiently, and embarrassingly loud, as I stared at the couple of slices of pizza set in the center of the tray, along with a few napkins at its side. I ignored the Doctor's chuckle at the sound of my appetite begging for food before I noticed him setting the tray beside me on the bed before taking a step back to lean against the door. "Go on." He insisted, "Eat. I'm not going anywhere and we can talk while you eat. You must be starving." He paused before continuing, "I.. must apologize however. I had intended to give you breakfast but I been...busy. I promise to give you something more manageable later."   
  
Thousands of questions echoed in my mind.  _What had he been busy with? Are my parents looking for me? What about the others? Oh God. I must have missed my plane if I happened to sleep in until the afternoon! That's just great. I hope there aren't any rumors being spread about me._ A hesitant sigh flew from my mouth before I snatched one slice of the pizza, bringing the Italian slice to my lips as I glared at the doctor. He held his pad of paper snug to his hip with his arms crossed over his chest and one of his legs propped up against the door, keeping his balance steady as he gazed back at me with a small smirk gracing his skull. I recognized that smirk of his. It was the same that I had noticed yesterday, during my volley ball game. That's my problem with skeletons. Over the years I've....kinda developed a crush on them. Well, specifically, Sans. He's always known how to make me smile with his puns and his devotion to his family makes my heart flutter. Sometimes, I even get a little jealous when he spends so much time with his younger brother. But who am I to be jealous of such brotherly bonding? Though, Sans' kindness and silly humor isn't exactly the reason why I developed a crush on him. It probably started on the night I walked in on him coming out of the shower. Except he wasn't exactly 'washing' his body. I still remember that vibrant blue glow of his. Of course I ran like my ass was on fire the moment our eyes locked. At times, I would wonder if he still remembers that night. Or if he ever talked about it to anyone.  _Come on, girl! Sans isn't like other guys. He's probably still beating himself up over it, like I've been doing._   
  
But, Gaster, on the other hand.. That smirk of his and the way he leans against the door. It almost makes me forget that he is a father of two sons. In fact, I have noticed that after I destroyed the barrier how Doctor Gaster's physical appearance has been reverting back to his original look. From what I've been told by other monsters, he seems more youthful now; he could even be considered as an older brother figure to the skeleton family than as a father figure. Which kind of makes sense. Gaster never once referenced Sans or Papyrus as his 'sons'. Only as his 'eldest' or 'youngest'. I suppose it's not much of a problem, considering how neither Sans nor Papy mentioned caring about the nicknames. Taking a large chomp out of my supreme flavored pizza, I quickly averted my eyes down to the floor as I tried to recall what I wanted to talk about. _I asked him a question, didn't I?_ Sooner than I had expected, Doctor Gaster replied as I munched on my pizza slice.   
  
"You are in my lab." He chuckled lightly, "Well, to be more specific,  _one_ of my labs. And before you ask, no, we are not in my old lab in Hotland." I frowned at this information, feeling even more confused by what he had said. Just how many labs does he need? "I...I'm confused. Why am I here? Why didn't you just take me to my parents?" He blinked with a raised bone brow before replying, "Straight to the point? I'm almost shocked, little one. Though, it's actually quite comforting that I don't have to share a game of 'Twenty Questions' with you. Fine. I'll be frank with you." He tapped the side of his pen against the clipboard in his hand before he continued, speaking in a tone I was unfamiliar with. If I was to describe it, the best I can call his voice is 'ominous'.   
  
"Before I answer your question I have one of my own I must ask. Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked.   
With a nod, I replied, setting my now empty plate back onto the tray, "Yeah. I remember. I met you outside late at night." I noticed his smirk grow in one corner of his teeth as he spoke once more, correcting me, "You were running away from home." Gulping lightly, I listened to the silence in the room reply for me in place of my voice. The silence only made the tension worse. Gaster's smirk grew before he jotted something down on his pad of paper. "What is that? What are you writing down? What is that for?" I asked, panic obvious in my voice, but at this point I just didn't care. "Information on my patient, of course."  _Oh God. I can already feel my blood drain in my face again. D....did he just call me his...patient?! This is much worse than I thought!_ "D..Doctor Gaster.. Did you kidnap me to....t-to experiment on me? D-Do you know what my parents will do once they find out about this?!" I flinched as his eyes snapped up from looking at his pad of paper to meet mine in a hushed gaze. I could almost feel my heart beat ringing through my ears as I listened to him speak, "Your threats mean nothing here, little one. I may have...taken you, but do not believe for a second that I have ill intentions. Yes, I do have experiments on mind, but I promise no harm will come to you. I have far too many questions that need to be answered and you are the only human I can receive the answers from."   
  
"Wait what? What questions? This doesn't make any sense." I shook my head back and forth. Sighing against the door, Doctor Gaster sat his pad of paper down on the sink before joining me on the bed, with a wide enough distance from me. "You remember how I've been tasked to find out a better understanding of Human Nature, correct? Doctor Alphys and I have been having no such luck with any of the human scientists. My methods in befriending these scientists have become quite...unnerving to say the least." I caught his silent stare, feeling the ominous feeling ease away bit by bit as we stared at each other in silence. "I need your help, little one. You're the only one I can turn to obtain these answers." He spoke softly. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I felt entranced by his sunken stare. Why is it that I find myself attracted to older guys? I don't just mean having a high school crush on a guy who is a year or two older than me. Apparently, most monsters are between 100 to 400 years old. Including the skeleton family. It's weird, I know, for me to crush on two skeletons that are somewhere in the 100's. Calling them a pedophile would make no sense, considering how the age difference didn't matter. If they were human, then yeah. Warning signs would flare up everywhere. But since they are monsters, being in the 100's is pretty much some where between 20s and 30s in human years. The only ones who would really cringe at the thought of a human-skeleton relation would most definitely be the other humans in the area. If they found out I thought skeleton monsters were attractive...well who am I kidding? Everyone already considers me not only an outcast but a disgrace to human kind. But I'm getting off topic again.  _That's what I get for becoming distracted in the eyes of an attractive skeleton. Ugh, I blame you, Alphys. I bet I developed these silly crushes from that anime marathon a few years ago._  
  
Forcing myself to give Gaster my full attention once more, I looked back on what he had said before replying softly. "I-I don't understand. If it's just questions you need answered, why bring me here? I'm fine with answering questions." He shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid I can not let you go, little one. You see, if I just required a simple Q&A, I could have had a conference with you years ago. However, what I require is a full understanding of the human ways. Inside of the body, as well as outside. Your mannerisms, your thought patterns, your reasoning for decision making." I felt my frown sink lowly with each word he muttered, "So basically I'm your guinea pig?" His silence spoke loudly to me. This time it was my turn to shake my head. I needed answers.   
  
"Where exactly am I?"   
  
"I told you. You are in my lab. Well, one of my labs. And no, we are not underground again."   
  
"What about my parents? They must be looking for me, right?"   
  
Doctor Gaster sat silently, contemplating, before he replied, "Yes. Everyone is looking for you. It was the reason as to why I hadn't given you breakfast." He paused again before speaking with a taunting smirk on his skull, "Shall I tell them you are here? Perhaps it would be best to explain why you were running away last night?" Somehow, I knew he was playing me. Trying to see what kind of reaction I'd make, probably. In response, I hardened my glare at him, trying to seem intimidating, if possible. "You're blackmailing me? I'm pretty sure my family would forgive me running away over  _you_ kidnapping me for your experiments." I gulped as his smirk grew in reply, "I'm sorry, little one. I did not specify my words. I meant I would tell the  _humans_ of your cowardly act." A hushed gasp flew from my lips as I stared up at him in shock. He continued, leaning by an inch closer to me, "What would happen if word got out to the humans that the Ambassador of the Monsters suddenly chickened out of her studies in another part of the world? Not only would your personal reputation waver, but what little bit of a truce we have with the humans may be put on the line as well. Perhaps they'd even think of some insane made up story to fill in the blanks? Let's see. Based on what I've noticed of human rumors, I bet they would spread around town that the reason why you left suddenly was because you were afraid of us monsters. Not a very happy tale, now is it? It's just one of many possible scenarios, my dear. Are you willing to take that risk?"   
  
"T-They could be saying those things right now, Gaster!" He shook his head at my remark, pulling his body away back into a proper sitting position on the bed. "I haven't told anyone of your where about, little one. I am the only one who knows the truth. King Asgore had made it perfectly clear for all monsters to search for you in secret and to be sure not to tell the humans of your disappearance." My eyes grew wide by this information.  _Wait, that's right. If the other humans found out about all of this, it could destroy everything we worked so hard for the monsters. They...may even be forced back underground, if possible._ "I take it your silence means you understand the consequences of the situations, little one?" Gaster asked, returning his pad of paper to his hand in one swift motion. Another sigh escaped my throat as I nodded sullenly, "I can't just stay here forever, Gaster. I have friends and family out there. But..I-I see what you mean. I regret running away and looking back on it now, it was obviously a stupid choice for me to have made. But I... I just can't bring myself to face my parents right now. They'll just yell at me again." He waited for another moment of silence before confirming my words with a nod, "I see.  Then you should definitely stay here."   
  
I wished to interrupt him, but he held up a white gloved hand, silencing my voice so he could continue, "Needless to say, there must be  _something_ I can tell the King and Queen. Fortunately, I have thought up a solution." Now this caught my attention, "What solution is that?" He nodded, tapping his pen against the clipboard repetitively as he replied, "You will stay here, of course. I will inform them, in due time, that I had found you lost in the woods far from your home. I will explain that you confessed to taking a late night walk, ending up lost and fell into a cave full of rocks. Hence the reason why you must stay here, there fore I could 'tend to your wounds'." I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning at this preposterous story he had conjured up. "Are you insane? Who'd believe such a tale? Even if they believe such a thing, they'd demand to come see me immediately." "Not unless I tell them that you wish to be alone." I blinked, confused by his words. He continued, "You told me last night how you and your parents have been arguing over your trip overseas, correct? All I'd need to do is tell them you are having issues with confronting them after having such disagreements." I gulped, twiddling my thumbs in an anxious manner as I listened to him spin this tale. "D..Do you really think they'd listen?" Gaster's smirk twitched upwards once more, adding another bump to my heartbeat to jump into my chest.  _This guy is going to be the death of me.._   
  
My silence filled the room as I stared at the pad of paper in his bony hands. _All he needed was answers about Human nature, right? It shouldn't be too difficult to achieve. I could probably even help him out without being poked and prodded with needles! Oh, God. Please let there be no needles.._ Taking in a deep breath and reluctantly stretch out my hand to him, of which he stares at for a long minute before looking back to join my own stare. "Fine, Gaster. I will agree to staying here but on one condition." He raised an bone brow as he spoke, "Oh? And what, pray tell, interests you so, little one?" I frowned at the concrete nickname he spoke of me. "For every single experiment you do on me, you have to tell me something about monster culture that I do not know about. And your answers better not be bland like Sans' typical 'the answer is magic' spiel. I'm just as curious about you as you are about me. It's only fair, right?" "Hmm." Crossing his arms over his chest, he sat quietly in contemplation before he grasped my hand with his, confirming my offer with a firm handshake. "Agreed. Now, I was going to begin the experiments as soon as possible. However, I have to return to Sans and Papyrus for dinner. I'll most likely be back late. I will return with more food for you. Do get some rest, my dear." Though before he had the chance to walk out of the room, I held up my hand, grabbing the edge of his white lab coat in my fingers. "Gaster. Before you leave. I have one important question:" I glared at him, ignoring the heat rising to my face in blushing embarrassment. "Did you enjoy undressing me?"


	4. Toys For Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster seems to be on Sans' bad list instantly when it comes to Frisk's where abouts. But ignoring his eldest's threatening vibes, Gaster felt inclined to do a little shopping for his patient. Of both food and books. As well as a curious gift to entice certain reactions from the girl. How will she react to such toys made for adults?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh  
> Heh heh  
> hehehehehehehehehehehe!!!  
> Oh MAN I had fun with this one~! I hope you all enjoy it too. I am still embarrassed for the things I had to look up for this chapter xDDD  
> Also, omfg, I have over 350 viewers reading this story?! EEK! I'm so happy! I know, 300 isn't much, but it still makes me happy ^.^ Please! Let me know what you all think!

"This is completely absurd, Gaster.. How can she be gone?! Are you sure you checked the airport thoroughly?" King Asgore ranted as he paced around the room in a back and forth motion repetitively. It was honestly amusing to see him all flustered about. Even that mop of blonde streaks he calls hair was tangled into a mess. None the less, I still answered in a calm manner before him, "Yes, my King. I, along with the aid of my youngest and Undyne, had searched the airport from top to bottom. Though, it was no easy act. You must remember how difficult it was to avoid unnecessary attention from the nearby humans in the vicinity." Searching the airport that morning felt more like a terrible chore rather than an important mission, in my opinion. For starters, the entire building was packed, no matter how early the day was. Human and monster kind both cluttered those thin halls, racing to various destinations before the designated announcer recalled their flight number requesting its passengers to board. At one point, the three of us had to split up and search for the female human Ambassador individually. "I went to security, as requested, sir. Though, none of their surveillance showed any evidence of the little pun- er uh your child to be seen anywhere in the building." Undyne spoke cautiously. It was obvious she was trying her best not to refer to the female girl as the typical 'punk' nickname she had given to her when they had first met, as I have heard. Though, seeing as how the child had been adopted into the Dreemurr family, it was most likely that Undyne had felt it necessary to refer to the girl with proper respect in her parents presence. My youngest, Papyrus, stood at my side, nodding in agreement to Undyne's words as he added to the report, "NO ONE HAD SEEN HER GOING TO THE LADIES' FACILITIES EITHER, KING ASGORE." "You went into a ladies' restroom, Paps?" Undyne asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I WAS DISCRETE." He answered confidently, leaving the King, Undyne and myself to only stare at my youngest with a dumbfounded expression on our faces. _I regret not explaining to him the nature of respect towards a female environment..._  
  
When had spoken with my little patient, I had provided the truth in my words. King Asgore and Queen Toriel had been frantic the morning their adopted human child went missing. They had called my cell phone, along with Undyne's and various other monsters to go on a search throughout the airport for the girl. He had believed that she had perhaps went ahead to the building before anyone had woken up to avoid traffic or some other kind of mundane distraction to his mind. However, his worry had increased when the three of us returned with no evidence of the female. He ordered us then to survey the entire city for the girl, but to do so without gaining the attention of the humans. A wise choice of words, to be sure. If the humans were to find out about her disappearance, it would give them incentive to toss us back underground once again. _Best to avoid such drama._ But this. Calling myself, along with both of my eldest and youngest at my side, as well as Undyne for an early morning meeting to rehearse our methods in searching for his lost child.. Well to be quite honest, I was beginning to become bored by listening to his woes. _I'm missing precious time with my studies of the girl. Hurry this up, old man..._  
  
Though, I knew I had to maintain my façade for my plan to be set in motion. Thus, I took this chance to ask my questions, of which I had already known the answers to from my lovely patient.... _Wait. What did I just call her?_ Shaking my distracted thoughts from my mind, I decided to speak before I lost myself in my thoughts once again. "Forgive me for asking, your Majesty. But I was wondering something. I know she is your daughter and all, but how is your relationship with the human Ambassador?" I ignored all stares from each monster in the room, and instead focused my attention on the King himself. He looked slightly pale as I mentioned his relationship to the girl. It seems I made the right choice to ask such a question. With a depressing sigh, King Asgore shook his head slowly as he took a seat on his chair, "Toriel and I have been...having a few...disagreements with her as of late." Undyne took a step closer to his side before asking, "Disagreements, sir? What about?" His frown deepened as he replied with a regretful tone, "Going overseas, unfortunately. It's odd, in fact. I have never seen such fear in our child. She has been coming up with a new reason for not leaving every single day. It is like she is begging for us not to allow this trip to happen. But if we don't, she won't be taken seriously as our Ambassador." He paused to sigh once more before he returned a stern gaze upon each of us in the room. "Do you not see why I ask of this of you?" He asked, "Frisk is our only chance at forming an alliance in the eyes of the humans. Without her....we will have no choice but to be sent back Underground. All of our efforts of destroying that damn Barrier will have been all for naught and our time up here on the Surface would have been a passing day dream. Do you want that for the future of our children? To be sent back into the very prison we had broken out of? I don't. I still remember the joy and relief we each felt the day we saw our first sunlight. Time was changing then and we could _feel_ it. And the humans knew that. We can't risk losing this chance at coexisting with the humans. Find Frisk. Immediately. But please, do so without gaining the attention of our human neighbors. I'm sure you all know what may happen if word got out to them about her missing in action."  
  
Finally, we were free from that blasted meeting with the King. After all of these long years I have known that man, never had I heard such devotion and earnest intentions within his speech. _The King certainly does enjoy the sound of his voice..._ Sighing softly to myself, I reach into my pocket to retrieve the thin cigarette I had been craving since the meeting had began. Though, before I placed the white drug in between my teeth, the sound of my eldest's voice appeared behind me, granting my attention to the mockery in his baritone voice. "didn't think you were the type to be so concerned about the kid, doc." A groan escaped my cervical vertebrae as I pulled the cigarette down from my teeth to turn to face my eldest, matching his white pin pricks with my own. "I'd say the same about you, however all you did was stand in the corner in silence. She is your friend, is she not? Where is _your_ concern?" I smirked as my eldest's eye lights dimmed with a typical annoyance I've grown accustomed to seeing. _It is far to easy to read his mind. I had obviously struck a nerve by mentioning her to him._ "you think she ran away, don't you?" He asked lowly. His question was a curious one. What gave him the insight to ask such a thing? _He has grown to be quite perceptive over the years. I'll have to be more careful around him._ "you know damn well that she has been scared to fly since I told you about it on her birthday. it's not hard to assume she'd run away. fuck, I bet her folks even believe it too. the only difference is that they are too chicken to talk about it." Another soft groan echoed from my voice as I shook my head gently. "Is the crude language appropriate, Sans? Be thankful Papyrus had left to join Undyne earlier. He'd chastise you like a mother hen for such fowl words."   
  
My eldest smirked at my words before retorting back with a sarcastic voice, one I did not care for in the least, "stalling, doc? thought that was beneath you?" A frown formed on my face as another sigh answered as my reply, "Yes. I believe she ran away. It's obvious, is it not? Her fear of flying. Her argument with her parents. She has all the motivation she needs to run away. I'm shocked she hasn't tried before the date of her flight plans." Most likely annoyed by my bland answer, Sans decided to step up to me, lifting his gaze to glare at me with sunken eye sockets. "you know where she is. don't you, _pops_?" Silence loomed between us as I returned his glare with my own. _Is he challenging me? Interesting. The moment he hears something happened to his precious little human and he instantly blames me?..... Fine then, Sans. I'll accept your silly little challenge._ Tilting my head down to kneel to his shortened height, I reply with a thin smirk on my face, "Threatening your creator, Sans? Not a very bright thing to do. Are you sure you wish to battle against me? Here? In public?" Sans and I both stood outside of the Dreemurr household. If we had begun a magical battle, right here and now, it'd create far too much unwanted attention. From both monster and human eyes. Sans most definitely knew this and after listening to my clear warning, he grunted roughly before taking a large step back, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he turned into the opposite direction. "'m going to grillby's. don't wait up, doc.."  
  
 _I never once believed I'd be challenged by my own creation. What is it about the girl that strikes such a cord within him?_ Yes, she is missing and yes, I know exactly where she is. I have no intention on revealing such information to my so.....eldest. He'd take her away from me. He'd tell the King and Queen, revoking me of my status as Royal Scientist and quite possible send me to a monster prison for such treason. Though, I do believe he wouldn't tell the humans of my actions. None the less, it is still best to be wary in his company. _I need to be more careful of what I say and do around him when discussing the girl._ _Speaking of the girl, I wonder how she is doing? She didn't seem to thrilled by my answer to her question the last I spoke with her._ Reflecting back to when I had previously spoken with her, I placed the much needed cigarette onto my teeth, sparking the white roll-up with a speck of magic, lightening its end before inhaling a sharp intake of the toxins. What was it she asked of me before I had left her cell? If I had 'enjoyed undressing her while she was unconscious'? Ah. Yes. A very strong yes.  
  
Bringing in the unconscious female into the lab was not as easy as I had expected. Storing her belongings was a piece of cake, of course. All I had to do was summon my blasters and command them to snatch her bag into their jaws and hide her gym bag in another dimension. As for the maiden in question, well. She was a lot heavier than I expected. I'm not saying she is fat. No no. 140 lbs at least. The girl _did_ just become a woman yesterday. Her clothes seemed to have added to her weight and I felt it necessary to disrobe her and remove all extra weight from her body. _It is only for science that I am removing a woman's clothing from her body._ I told myself repetitively. Though... Gazing at how innocent and vulnerable she was in her face.. It was a struggle not to take advantage of this moment. Having her right there, in my arms, unconscious and at my very whim. _I could do anything to her._ I could feel her heartbeat already just from lifting her in my arms. The rush of her heart was steady and slow in movement, an indication that she was relaxed. Her body heat made the magic in my mouth form into a drool hidden behind a wall of teeth. I was becoming a mess and all I was doing was staring at her face.   
  
 _Pay attention._ I had often told myself. I sat the girl down on the metallic table used for dissection and surgery. She shivered the moment I pulled her shirt off, letting it fall to my feet before I stood, once again frozen in a trance, as I stared at the blossoming beauty of her bosom. The female had most definitely....grown up in a sense. _Certainly not a child any more, are you, little one?_ Curiosity struck my core as my right hand snaked its way to its pocket, grabbing the pair of clothing shears, and in one quick movement I had set her flesh free from the soft white bra she wore. Her breasts swayed loose from their bondage, catching my attention in a predatorial trance. Her flesh blushed at me with her soft rose hue and her stomach rose and fell in a peaceful pattern. Gulping loudly, I fought the urge to do something, _anything_ to that flush skin. But the moment I heard her sigh ever so softly into the silence of the room, my mind went blank. My hands tore their individual glove off and quickly discarded their tightened fabric before finding their way to her breasts. Each of my hands lingered upon her bust, embracing the warmth of her body heat in a welcoming hug. I didn't even mind how adorable her dark pink toned nipples poked out of the holes in my hands, teasing me like a bull's eye taunting me to kneel down and drink from those beautiful small towers. Once, my fingers twitched, earning myself a pleasant shiver from my captive next to me. But the moment I dared myself to squeeze those luscious breasts, I instinctively pulled my entire body away from hers, pinning myself to the brick wall in the farthest corner of the room.   
  
 _S...She moaned. The girl moaned and...and it sent such a vibration through my very soul! What....what the hell is going on with me?_ Panting like a wild beast run rampant against the wall, I had to take a long moment to bring myself back down to Earth. This girl was intoxicating me and I haven't even done any experiments on her yet. _Wait what am I thinking? My experiments have nothing to do with this absurd feeling I'm having over her. I must have been acting from....a silly human romance my youngest had been watching lately. Yes. That must be it._ Ignoring these...disturbing thoughts, I managed to retrieve a patient's garb and draped it over her body before I removed her shoes, socks and pants; tossing them to join with her shirt on the floor. I decided it was best to leave her undergarment on her body. _Human females tend to be too self conscious when it comes to their body._ Once I was satisfied with observing her bod-...….preparing my subject for experimental use, I made sure to place her into her cell, locked the door with the specified code and hand recognition before returning to my desk down the hall. It was a wise decision to use this hidden lab. The location was deep inside of a cemetery, off to the edge of Mount Ebbot. As I have learned from various rumors, the cemetery is barely used and has been around since the beginning of the war between human and monster kind. Add to that knowledge, finding an abandoned office space leading to the cemetery was quite useful. The day I explored the vicinity, I had realized how useful the space would be for a lab. There was even an old hidden passageway leading to what I could only assume as a bomb shelter. _Humans and their assumptions of fear..._ Needless to say, I managed to buy out the deteriorated building for scientific use, and isolation. It did not take a rocket scientist to know how I cringe in sociable events. Often at times, I'm even referred to as the 'lone wolf' of monster kind. Though, I'm led to believe that my eldest may be following in my footsteps at times.  
  
But I am getting off track again. Yes, I admit. I did happen to enjoy the moment of examining her exposed body while she was unconscious. Though, as a proper scientist and a man of dignity, I felt it best to respect her body and move on to the task at hand. That is, after I added her breast size down in one of my observation notepads pertaining to my test subject. _All for my experiments. That's it. Right._ Again, I could only keep telling myself. Even now, as I tapped the ashes from my lit cigarette. "I need to get new tools." I muttered to myself, tossing out the remnants of the cigarette to the ground before crushing it beneath my shoe. If I am going to be running experiments on the human girl, I had to gain more tools such as syringes, notepads and various other utensils at the store. Arriving there was no small feet. It was close to the beach and luckily, the roads weren't crowded, considering it was the weekend. A few passing monsters nodded or waved to me in respect, greeting me with a smile before continuing on their way. Which is good. I was hoping no one, namely my youngest, wouldn't have spread word about the missing human girl to anyone. _He has learned over the years to be more closed off about certain subjects. Especially when ordered by the King. I'm...proud of him._  
  
Entering the grocery store quietly, I grabbed the small hand basket before roaming through the aisles for each individual object I requested. By the time I turned into a section of office supplies, I ended up overhearing the most typical, yet interesting conversation between a couple of human teenage females.   
  
"Woah woah woah. You're telling me he's never used it on you? Not even when you two started dating?"  
  
"I told him that it would make things feel much easier for both of us if he'd just _use_ the damn lube. But you know what he did the next day?"  
  
"Naw, what?"  
  
"He completely surprised me. Not only did he buy some lube, which by the way, had a fucking _cherry flavoring_ to it, but he also bought a fucking sex toy to boot!" I cringed lightly as I overheard their fangirl squeal from the aisle next to me.  
  
"Oh Em Gee~! It wasn't one of those whips and chains, was it girl?"  
  
"Haha! No no! Though, I'm thinking of trying that out for the next time~. Naw, what he got was a vibrator. And _oh my God_ , you won't believe how thick that fucking thing was. I'm still shocked that black dick was able to even fit in me! I can still feel my insides tingle from how massive that thing was!" Another fit of giggles from the girls echoed as I inched closer to their corner, curious.   
  
I had suspicions on the differences of mating rituals between both monster kind and of human kind. There are far too many differences to count, unfortunately. But, from what I have gathered by rumor alone, monster sexual activities tend to be more intimate with their fellow mate. Humans, however, seem to feel it necessary to be more of a...lustrous property. An act only for the sensations rather than the connections. Apparently the Humans use to have similar mating rituals to a monster's many many years ago. But, given time and peer pressure, these sexual acts have become more as just a necessity for the body than it is of the soul. _Interesting._ There was one major question I had on my mind about this subject that no one has been able to answer since we have been set free from the Barrier. What of a Monster-Human relationship? Considering the fact that we are still struggling to even _befriend_ these blasted...ugh I mean our _neighbors_ , both monster and human are reluctant to even attempt at sharing such fond closeness with each other. _Fear controls the Surface, it seems. People in itself are terrified of chance and experimentation. And yet, all in the same breath, they claim to be curious of the future. Pfft. How can one be curious without attempting to even try? Answers will not come before one unless you'd seek out the answers yourself._  
  
"Ah.." Sudden realization struck me at my own lingering thoughts. That may be it. What would happen if I attempted such an act with a certain test subject? How would she react? Has she even attempted such provocative actions herself? A smirk found its way on my skull as I turned to join the giggling teenage females in their aisle. I ignored joining them in their prattle and instead let my eye light roam the magazines on the shelves. _Where was it?_ As I have learned, and seen hidden in Sans' bedroom, humans tend to produce magazines known as 'porn' to help 'set the mood' for male attractions, as it were. I could study these erotic paperbacks to see what humans believe to be necessary in the act of sexual desires. Grabbing one portraying a blonde woman wearing a black leather bunny negligée on the cover, I opened its contents and skimmed through the pages. _Hm. Humans find this attractive in a woman? And why is she posing like that on the chair? It does not seem comfortable. Sex between two members should feel comfortable for both. It should be a connection of both body and soul. Have humans never experienced a Soul Bond before?_ "Somethin' catchin' your eye there, boss?" A male voice asked behind me.  
  
Turning my gaze to the man, I come face to face with a male employee of the shop. It seems the giggling horde of girls in the aisle had decided to leave. Most likely noticing my presence, and just as expected, probably had been shocked to see a living skeleton staring at this....'porn' magazine. I show little concern for their suspicions. This man, however. He seemed interested in my own similar interests. Feeling curious of the male, I nod my head once in reply to his question before speaking with authority in my voice, "Perhaps. I am gaining research on Humans and their natural habitat for my King. It is my duty to have a better understanding of my fellow neighbors. Does my curiosity offend you? Forgive me if it does. I mean no disrespect." The words I spoke were not lies, except for my little 'I'm here to study under the guise of my King' spiel. But this human didn't need to know that, nor did it seem to matter. The male human seemed to be curious about me, specifically. "Nah nah, man. Yer good. Just wanted to know what you were lookin' at was all. Need any help finding anything?" The male employee waved his hand lazily in the air, in a manner of ignorance. _Good. It'd be foolish to have a spat with a Human over such a trivial thing._ His question, however, did spark my interest. Returning my gaze to the erotic magazine in my hand, I felt implored to push further on the subject. "I..don't suppose you'd have anything similar to something of this nature in your store?" The man's lazy, and tired looking stare glazed over the magazine before he laughed loudly in the room. "Nah nah! Not here, man. Kids come through here constantly. Can't be sellin' smut like that in this place. Mags, though, are harmless enough. 'Specially since they are usually too high for them kids to reach. But let me think. I do know of a place that has some quality stuff. New stuff for monsters, too, I think." He pointed out toward the exit as he continued, "The place's name is Naughty Bitz. That's with a 'z', my man. Though, you're gonna need to drive a little far for it. It's at the farthest end of downtown. Just outside of the garbage dump." I frowned, groaning almost silently, which managed to catch the human male's attention. "Hey, man. I never said it'd be easy. I know what you're thinkin'. Bad location and all, right? Well, here. I know the guy who owns the place. He and I go way back. Just tell 'im Georgie sent ya to 'im and I'm sure he'll help you out. Might even get you a discount if you kiss his ass a li'l." My silence must have begun making the male nervous. Or, perhaps, the glare on my face as he proposed the _maddening_ option of kissing up to another human male. Sighing softly, I put on a fake smile and thanked the male before buying the groceries and headed out to wait for a near by bus.  
  
Luck was in my favor today as I found a bus station a block away from the store. Add to that, the bus was nearly empty. The fare may have been a little steep for my taste, but I shrugged it off and decided to sit in the middle, next to a window, by myself. My eye lights drifted to the couple of plastic bags holding the materials I had bought, as well as a handful of microwavable meals for my patient. _Last I remember, she likes Chinese and Italian meals. Something she had gained from tasting my youngest's cooking, I bet._ Rummaging around in one of the bags, I pulled out a thick cook book. I knew she would be heavily bored as these days pass. She will be needing something to occupy her mind and time, or else she will be nagging me constantly. Thus, I had decided to allow her to use books to pass her time. Some I had bought were of the puzzle variety; Crossword, Sudoku, Word Search. Etcetera. The reason why I bought the cook book, however, is because I felt curious of her skills in development. _A curiosity I will be sure to analyze for a while._  
  
The erotic supply shop the grocery store clerk had mentioned earlier wasn't as far as I had expected. Though, it could be that time seemed to pass easily due to the fact that the roads in the Downtown area were clearer than normal. Even if we had to make a detour due to a wreckage on our direct path. Stepping off of the bus, I stare up at the building in question. A bright neon green sign flashing the 'Naughty Bitz' logo stood above a window door which held a loose 'Open' sign from the doorknob on the inside of the door. Sighing once, I tightened my grip of the bags I held in my right hand before I stepped inside the erotic building. The room was small, as expected. The ambience felt calm but dark at the same time. The lights were dim, but bright enough for someone to see the merchandise, while the music was turned down but obviously played a remix of some sort of a new age variety. The beat of the music was repetitive and constant. It was something I would tune out within moments, if I was to work in such a place. Turning my attention to the merchandise itself, the frown on my skull returned as I grimaced at the display on the walls. _Humans use such things for sexual purposes? Is it really that hard for a human to become aroused? If that is so, then how does that explain the mass of population of Humans compared to that of Monster population?_ One could assume Humans had a sexual nature as that of rabbits, based on their population number count. But if they all require such....strange devices just to spark one's sexual desires, then what is the point? Humans have no fear of extinction. My species, however, has more reasons than one for fear extinction. My so-...….We are the only three skeletons left of monster kind. All of our numbers had disintegrated due to the war. It was a struggle enough to create Sans and Papyrus. _I will have to see about repopulating the skeleton species... Perhaps I will touch on that thought another day. I must focus on why I am here._  
  
"Hey there. Need help finding any- Holy sh... A fuckin' skeleton? Dude that's fuckin' rad." An older male voice caught my attention, entering from the back of the building to greet me. Turning to the man, I noticed he was definitely older than the other male I had spoken to. Though, even if he was probably ten years older, the man seemed to try keeping up with today's sense of fashion. Yet, are the red dreadlocks necessary? The man's skin looked red enough, with all of those freckles painting his nose and cheeks. Rosacea stained the man's features and the crowned pony tail of blood red dreadlocks did not suit the man at all. None the less, I faced the man with a fake smile anyway. I have a reason for being here; not to gawk at a human lobster. "The name is Doctor Gaster, actually. But, sure. You may call me 'skeleton' if you prefer, human." The lobster-man smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand before he stepped up to me, extending his hand and looking at me apologetically. "Ah, my bad! I didn't mean no disrespect. Name's Johnny. You here for the magic stuffs that came in from that bot ya'll like so much?" _Bot?_ Looking over to the opposite side of the room, I noticed the flow of magical energy wafting from various similar toys and tools; All printed with the 'MTT' logo. _Oh blessed stars... I do hope Papyrus does not know of Mettaton's current interest in Humans. If I find out that my youngest has bought any of these.... Ugh. Best not to linger on such thoughts._  
  
"No. I'm afraid not. Are you the owner of this establishment? A shop clerk by the name of 'Georgie' mentioned this store to me." I answered, returning my attention to Johnny as I spoke. He nodded, "Georgie sent ya? Wow, never expected him to send a skeleton to me. Cool. Well, then. If you're not looking for magical toys, what are you here for then?" I had explained to him how I needed to do research on Humans, for a better understanding of course. He was shocked, as expected, but helped me none the less. The toys he suggested, however, had sparked my curiosity. Thus, I had to ask about each one. Johnny had shown me a plethora of toys used to give a woman sensual desires of specific measures. He explained to me the uses of the dildos, provided me detail on each side, length and girth as well as color meaning. Various lube condiments were suggested to me as a necessary element; needed for easier movement and sensation, apparently. Some were even edible, to my surprise. At one point, I questioned him on what virgin females would use, considering how large these fake penis duplicates were. If a virgin human female were to use one, wouldn't she damage her body, or quite possibly 'pop her cherry'? The male laughed softly at my question as he lured me to another section of the raunchy store, "No, man. Ladies know how to keep their body safe. Even the fragile ones. If it's a virgin you're shoppin' for, you might wanna try this." He lead me to a section specific to virgin needs. He called these smaller rubberized gadgets as 'Clitoral Vibrators'. A handful of these objects were basically shorter versions of the '13 inch' dildo section, while others were circular rubber vibrators. He demonstrated how these simple tools were to be used with a virgin mate.  
  
My amazement in this store grew as I continued speaking with Johnny. Our conversation probably took over an hour as my curiosity moved to another section of the room. Something had caught my eye and I had felt it necessary to ask about the metallic hand cuffs and their purpose. Apparently the hand cuffs were a part of a set of gadgets that had sparked my interest. He called these toys as a set of 'Bondage' for foreplay. Some could even be used in the sense of roleplay to lead to sex between the two mates. _Most interesting._ I imagined what it'd be like to snap those cuffs around her thin wrists. Her silver pipe headboard would play quite useful in restricting her movements. A silent smirk soon found its way on my face as I listened intently to this informative lobster-man. "I see. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are those?" I pointed to what seemed to be a pair of...ear rings? No. They were too heavy looking to be ear rings. They also did not possess the typical fastener the speck of jewelry would provide for ear rings. They seemed to be clamps of some sort. "Mm those? They're nipple clamps, man. I get you wouldn't understand what they're for. Ya don't got none of those, do ya? Heh. Anyway, as the name implies, they are used to clip onto the mate's nipples. Now don't think they hurt. Some do, depending on which one you buy. Though, since you're looking for stuff for a virgin, girl right? Well try these." He pointed to a set of pink nipple clamps. Upon touch, these thin clamps had a soft rubber feel, much like most of the merchandise in the building. He added in detail of how the strength of the clamps have a hidden dial, to be adjusted to the mate's preference. _Such odd objects to be used. My curiosity only grows more and more as I stand in this building. I have no choice. I will have to get as much as I can carry._  
  
My journey back to my hidden lab took another hour. The instant I entered my office, I quickly stored the food into the minor fridge located off the side of my desk before I snuck a peek at my patient on the surveillance camera. It seemed she was waking up. She had been stretching the moment I looked at the screen. My eyes lingered to her movements, watching as she looked up to join my gaze from the camera before she sighed deeply and stood up to walk to the sink basin; most likely intending to wash her face. _Good morning to you too, little one._ Taking a moment to store my materials, I wrote down a list of experiments needed to be done by the end of the night before I grabbed the bag of 'toys' and my notepad. When I entered her room, She had just been finishing up using the toilet facilities. Upon my entrance, she seemed surprised to see me and had jumped in a startling gasp with her hand to her chest. "God friggin! You scared me! Don't you know how to knock?" She asked as I stepped inside her cell before locking the door by inserting the codes. "It is my lab. I doubt anyone else would come lingering in here other than myself, little one. Don't worry. I did not intrude on your personal needs. I may be a monster but I do know how to respect a lady." My female patient kept her cautious gaze on me before she finally relaxed and walked up to me with her left hand on her hip. "So, what do we do today, Doctor?" She asked of me.  
  
Thus, began our first set of tests. To keep things simple, I ran a simple diagnostic of her physical body; height, weight, skin texture, eye color, etcetera. I interviewed her on her health. Has she been experiencing any rare coughs or illnesses, when was the last time she had a flu shot, when was her last period. Things of that nature. Once the physical was finished and information added to my notes, I then began her next test: Endurance training. She commented with a pout of how bothersome the idea was of me treating her like Undyne's outdoor training course. Apparently the fish monster had been giving new yoga and karate training to monster and human kind; mainly children, it seems. I had instructed my patient to begin jogging on a treadmill at a gentle pace for five minutes. Then bumped up the speed so see how long it'd take for her muscles to tire out. "Oh come on, Doctor." My patient complained, out of breath, as she ran at an almost top speed on the treadmill. "We've been doing this for almost an hour. I need to rest!" I nodded in confirmation before I pressed a switch and soon enough, the track slowed down to a stop.  
  
Released from her exercise, I watched quietly as my patient scurried to her bed post. Plopping down on to the mattress with her legs crisscrossed under her lap, she turned her attention back to me with an exhausted, yet accomplished, grin on her face. "Phew! I can't wait to eat. I didn't think your little tests would take so long. What are we having tonight?" She asked with a joyful tone. Did she assume I was going to eat with her? Or did she think this lab was somewhere near my home? Though, the more I think on it, I did leave her alone for a long time today. Perhaps she is just lonely. She is seeking out a conversation. Chuckling lightly, I close my notepad to stand at the edge of her bed. "I have Chinese for you tonight." Her grin perked up at this information, followed by a soft growl coming from her stomach; of which caused the girl to groan in annoyance. "Shut up, tummy. I know I'm hungry." "I will heat up your food when I get back to my office." I paused, reflecting on the errands I had completed throughout the day. I couldn't help but to ask, "Are you a virgin?" Of which she answered with a confused, "Huh?" I replied, "I forgot to ask during your physical. It is for record purposes. Nothing more." She sat silent for a long moment before her eyes avoided my gaze and a meek "Y..Yes." flew from her lips. My own grin smirked in a flash before I jotted down my confirmation. _Perfect._  
  
"Hey, Doctor Gaster?" She asked softly. "Yes?" I answered. A moment of silence lingered before she continued with her question, "I was wondering... Why exactly do you need to do these experiments if all you're trying to do is find out about Human Nature? Couldn't you just _ask_ me?" A low hum loosened from my throat as I shook my head slowly, "If it were that easy, you wouldn't be here in captivity, would you not? Question can only reveal so much. I am a scientist, little one. I gain more insight and knowledge from conducting experiments. Yes, I will ask various questions, but only when it is necessary. Why do you ask?" She fidgeted her weight on her legs before she decided to let her feet hang loosely over the edge of the bed. "Well, I was curious. I can understand needing an evaluation of my body mass and all, but why do you need to know if I'm a virgin? What does that have to do with understanding human nature?"   
  
 _Ah. I see. She is embarrassed I asked such a tender subject._ Resisting the urge to mock the silly girl, I decided to keep a firm hold on my professional ego in order to speak to the young woman. "Forgive me for asking such a personal question. I had not intended to embarrass you." She flinched with a soft red hue gracing her face, "W-what? I'm not embarrassed!" _Yes you are._ My smirk could only grow at her fumble before I replied simply, "To answer your question, I was being honest when I said I needed to know in order to add it to my notes on your physical. It _is_ a physical element of your body I wanted to be confirm on. That is pretty much it. Though, there is one other reason I needed to know." I caught her attention with a curious stare from the girl as she asked, "What other reason?" Keeping a stoic expression on my skull, I held up the bag of exotic toys that I had sitting near the exit. Reaching inside, I took out a random 'toy', allowing my patient to view it from her bedside. The expression on her face was glorious and far better than I had assumed it'd be. Her mouth was agape and her gentle red hue hardened into a flushed mix of pink and red. Claiming her as 'embarrassed' seemed too far from the truth. If I had a guess, I'd say I could see a hint of arousal and excitement filling her hazel eyes while her body shivered with thin goosebumps. In a flash her hazel orbs met my sunken eyelights, fear evident in her stare.   
  
"W...Where did you get that?" She asked with an obvious stutter.   
  
"A store, of course." I replied simply.  
  
"W-well yeah duh 'a store'! I mean....ugh... _Why_ do you even have that? Wait a second, is there _more_ in that bag?!"   
  
"....I have my reasons for buying these 'toys' you humans seem to call them. Tell me, little one. What do you think these are used for?" Silence echoed in the room as she avoided my gaze. My smirk grew at this reaction.   
  
"I see." I opened my notebook, jotting down this interesting reaction down before I would forget. "W-what are you writing?" She asked, peering up from her bed once more. "Your reaction, of course. It seems I made a wise decision in buying these 'toys'." "Y-you're not...planning on _using_ those on me.....a-are you, Doctor?" My gaze met hers in stunned silence. One minute passed between us. Or was it two? No matter. All that concerned me was how my own soul felt at her question. In all honesty, I only meant to buy these strange gifts as a means to see her reaction upon seeing them. But using them on her? Well... That may invoke other reactions I may be curious about. What would she do if I said yes? How would her body react if I used one on her? Would she be scared, or excited? Would she scream in terror or in ecstasy? _Would she beg for more...?_  
  
"....Yes, my little one."


	5. Just a Little Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Never leave a girl alone, in a prison cell, with a dildo on the sink.  
> Naughty things happen when you do things like that.  
> And even worse 'cums' later~
> 
> Ha! Sex puns! XD I'm bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one was a toughie. I'm sorry that this one is a little bit shorter than the other chapters. I did the best I could. And holy smokes! WHY is this story with the most views?! You all are such sinners xD And since you all have been so patient with me, here's a little something as a thank you for being such adorable sinners lol
> 
> SMUT WARNING DEAD AHEAD!

_Look at what you've done, Frisk. How the hell did you put yourself in this kind of situation? You saw that smug grin on that cracked skull of his. He is enjoying your torment!_ Sighing with obvious frustration as I argued with my inner thoughts, I crashed on my twin sized bed, burning holes into the popcorn cemented ceiling. It had been an hour since Gaster left my cell. He must have gone home to Sans and Papyrus by now. _God... **damn it**. What a dirty trick! Showing that.... **thing** to me. Smirking at my reaction! Even laughing as he left the room! UGH!_ How many times had I replayed our conversation in my mind? Three times? Seven? I was a fool to blush in front of him..  
  
And why did it have to be a dildo, of all things?! Where did he even get that thing? 'If you do not abide by my word, little one, I will be forced to use these on you.' That was what he said before he left, but surely he wasn't being serious. The look of the dildo in his skeleton hand was still fresh in my mind. The object he held was long; probably nine to ten inches in length. It held the exact detail one would imagine a typical dick would be. Bumps here, 'flesh' there, and a single thin line smiling at me as Gaster pointed the tip directly at me. As if...he wanted me to take a bite out of a hot dog. Even the color of the translucent 'flesh' resembled a hot dog. It shone with golden red silicone; a typical texture that is similar to real flesh and would be easy to use a lubricant with during intercourse. Or that's what I've read anyway. I had never used nor seen a real dildo face to...well not 'face'. And the end of which he held out to me, I could tell it was a battery attachment. This wasn't just some floppy see-through dick he was holding out to me. It was a vibrator. And when he turned it on...I...smiled.  
  
I am _such_ an idiot! WHY did I do that?! My smile wasn't a gentle smile aimed at Gaster, nor was it a proud smile like my mind had been yelling at me to do. The smile I reflected as weak. Quivering. It barely even showed any of my teeth. What came next was far worse. I chuckled... _nervously_. And he knew it. I know he knew it because the instant that timid squeak of my voice could be heard, he.....smirked. Why does he do that? Relish in my torment. In one swift movement, he has turned off that damned thing and sat it on the edge of the lone sink in my cell. Now that I lay here on my bed, I can still see it there. Taunting me. _Fucking bastard. Now I see why Sans hates his old man..._  
  
'Such a reaction, little one. Tell me, have you any idea of what this is?' Gaster asked me as he sat the fake dick on the sink. I couldn't face him then. My eyes were glued to the concrete floor. Only silence was enough to give him an answer. 'Heh. I shall take your silence as a 'yes' then.' For a split moment, I glanced back up to him as I heard some scribbling nonsense from his pen. He was writing something down about me. Most obviously about how I reacted to the fucking dildo. 'Please don't write something gross about me..' I asked him. He seemed surprised to hear me speak, seeing as how he quickly looked back at me, stopping his pen on the sheet of paper. 'Are you _pleading_ , little one? All I did was show you an adult's toy. Yet, here you are, begging me to resist taking notes upon your behavior. I'm curious. Why do you ask this of me?' _Damn you to Hell, Gaster. Making fun of me on the spot like that..._ But I was determined to ignore his snide comment and had refused to answer him, leaving silence to speak for me once again. Unfortunately, that only made his smug look grow. 'I wonder,' He continued. 'Are you...a virgin, perhaps?'   
  
Fucking bastard was teasing me. And what's worse is that I enjoyed it. He and I shared a moment of stunned silence as I felt the heat in my face roar. I wonder what he was thinking as he stared at me. Did he think I was foolish? Easy to manipulate? Am I just a toy to him? Though, I too was shocked by his own reaction. Our long stare we shared was broken within a long minute. He avoided looking at me and I don't know why but I feel like I saw a violet haze on his cheek bones. Was he...blushing? Just what was he thinking? Yet, as fast as the faint blush came, Gaster had shaken his thoughts away before he spoke again. 'Well. With time, perhaps.' He looked at me once more with that slanted stare in his eye sockets as he continued, 'Good things _do_ come with patience. Isn't that right, my little one?'  
  
My glare hardened as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I was doing all that I could to avoid looking at the damn 'gift' he left on the sink. He never once retrieved it when he left the room! _Fucking Gaster… I bet he was only bluffing!_ Why would he feel it necessary to bribe me _now_? I already accepted being experimented on for his knowledge of humans. I thought we had an understanding! Unless... _Was he being serious about using it? But...why?_ Knowing Gaster, he probably just wants to know how a human body works. But did he really need to know about our sexual nature? Well, I guess that would make sense. 'Human nature' can mean literally anything, now a days. I almost feel ashamed for him. Being tasked such a chore. I don't envy his job in learning about humans. Considering the fact that I am a human, I had lived each day surrounded by my kind. 'Human nature' is suppose to be a way of life to abide by, as some would believe. But the reality of the matter is that we are too...self centered. 'Human nature' is nothing more than a simple phrase used to get us out of a sticky situation, or just to make snide remarks. But to understand the literal meaning of it? I honestly don't know. Each human is different just as each monster is different. I could ask Gaster to explain a 'Monster's nature' and I'd probably be answered with silence. I wonder how much information he could get by studying me? I'd understand if his experiments would include my physical nature, strength, how I maintain interest in the day. But to present a dildo to me? Did he expect to see me use such a thing? Yes, I'm a virgin. As shameful as it may be, I am kinda….saving myself for someone. Er well okay so I don't know if that would even work out.  
  
Trying to gain Sans' attention is quite...difficult, to be honest. Yeah, he treats me like a friend and teases me with his jokes and puns. I just wish...he'd quit seeing me as a 'kid' and treat me like a woman for once. I'm 18 years old now! That may mean nothing to a monster, especially since most of them are well over a hundred years old, but it means something to me. Since middle school, my human peers would always brag about their love life. Some girls were even pregnant, which is quite shocking for a middle school student. I may be desperate for some attention in romance, but I'm not _that_ desperate. Besides, I'm the Ambassador of Monster kind. What would people think if I suddenly got pregnant? Other than the fact that no human wants anything to do with me because I'm friends with monsters, people have been spreading rumors about me as of late. I have been called many things under the sun. 'Monster slut', 'Monster whore', the list goes on. Quite frankly, I don't care what anyone thinks. The monsters are gentle and only wish peace. What do I care of what people say about me behind my back? But it is because of rumors like these that I have such trouble finding a lover. Maybe that's why I've developed this crush on Sans. Well, okay let's be honest. I partially blame Alphys and Undyne for my desire for 'being boned', as Undyne has teased me before.  
  
I still remember the first time they took the time to listen to my curiosity of sexual behavior between monsters. "W-w-why are you I-interested in that, F-frisk?" Alphys had asked in her stuttered voice. Poor thing is still having difficulty with her stutter. Due to my curiosity after listening in to my fellow peers at school, I wanted to compare my knowledge of human love to a monster's love. I didn't think it would be such a tender subject to ask. Though, I was smart in asking Alphys and Undyne, rather than Papyrus or someone else. "You sure have become more bold over the years, eh punk?" Undyne chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as Alphys was hiding her own face under her hands in obvious embarrassment. "Please?" I begged with my hands clamped together as if in prayer in front of my face, "I only want to know what it's like for a monster couple." My two female friends stared at each other for a while before they finally gave in to sitting down and speaking with me.  
  
"Oh fine. But I don't see what's so interesting about it." Undyne gave in as she plopped down next to me at her dinner table. I had been invited that night to Undyne's for one of their many anime marathons. Papyrus was invited too, but he was busy learning how to drive. Alphys soon joined her girlfriend's side with more composure to her words. I was thrilled when they announced they were living together. Alphys and Undyne are _such_ a cute couple! I'm almost jealous of them. Though I regret ever asking them to help me find a boyfriend. Their methods at 'boyfriend hunting', as Undyne put it, was more than....unjust for human standards. And to make it worse, Undyne even tricked me once to date Jerry... What a horrible April Fool's joke that was! Luckily, I had Sans help me have my revenge that day. I believe Undyne still can't find where the guacamole is coming from in her vents, hehe.  
  
But where was I? Oh yes, the dating advice. "W-well um love between monsters a-aren't really all that different from a human's love, Frisk. Love is an emotion, a-after all. B-but w-when it comes to a mating ritual..." Alphys looked to her girlfriend for help. Undyne nodded, adding to her girlfriend's words, "Basically it's different for monsters to mate, punk. See, for humans, ya'll just bumpin' and grinding. But for monsters it's something more...what do you think, Al? Passionate?" Alphys nodded in agreement, continuing, "R-right. I'm not sure if love I-is passionate between humans, Frisk. B-but for monsters love is something to b-be cherished. I-it's far more delicate than a simple friendship. I-it's like you can't sleep at night without knowing y-your loved one is safe. O-or longing to be in their arms always. O-or smelling her beautiful red hair as she washes it in the shower every morning with the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie strawberry scented shampoo you had just bought recently and-." "Uh, Al? You're doing it again." Undyne had interrupted as I began to giggle at Alphys' prattle. It was another bad habit of hers that she did. If she was talking about something she was interested in, she'd end up breaking off halfway and somehow revert her words into something about either Undyne or her favorite anime. Usually both.  
  
They continued explaining to me the difference of 'love' for their species and quite frankly, I'm jealous. Humans don't really know true love anymore. It's shocking enough to hear an old couple brag about how long they were married. But young couples today barely even last 3 to 5 years together! To find out that monsters usually live hundreds of years together is unbelievable to most humans. How could I not be jealous? Then we started talking about mating rituals. Alphys, of course, was far too embarrassed to explain what monsters do to perform sexual intercourse. But Undyne put in some good detail for me, despite how often she tried to hold back information. It seems she too was embarrassed by having a human girl ask such personal questions. She was right in saying how humans just 'bump and grind' for sex. It can be the same or not for monsters. Because there are many different types of monsters, some don't possess specific body parts that would normally be required for mating. "Not everyone can hump like rabbits, punk." Undyne had joked with me, but I knew how right she was in her statement.  Most monsters barely ever have physical contact, other than the usual kissing here and there. But when they do wish to have babies, they would usually do something called a 'Soul bond'. A Soul bond is as it sounds. When a fight would occur, their souls would emerge in the heat of battle. In the eyes of Undyne, the act of intercourse is much like a battle. I... _guess_ that makes sense. Though I personally wouldn't want to fight my lover just to get laid. At this point, Alphys was the one to explain in detail, and with a diagram, of a Soul bond. When souls have emerged between the two mates, they flow closer together, much like a magnet. The closer they get, the more intimate each body can feel towards each other. And when they _touch_ , that is when 'intercourse' begins between two monsters. The two souls must combine completely in order to create a monster child. Thus, creating a third soul, which harbors equal amounts of each parent soul. The child soul then takes its time in developing and grow into its dominant soul traits before determining its sex.   
  
But when I asked about toys, the girls were confused by what I had questioned. Apparently, monsters had never used sexual toys to put them in the mood. Which makes sense. Why would a monster need help in sexual foreplay? But then something Alphys had said had piqued my interest. She explained that after she had built Mettaton, his intense love for humans and their livelihood had gotten the mechanical monster to tap into specific needs most common for humans. Such as his new human form that he adores so much. It had come to her surprise the day Mettaton had begun asking for her to make sex toys for monsters. Alphys hadn't ever given the option much attention after I had broken the barrier. But from what I've heard after joining high school, Mettaton has been starting up his own line of sex toys made for monsters. He's even been selling them via the internet. Alphys, Undyne and I were all shocked to find out how popular his toys were. Apparently, they are basically the same thing in design as a human's choice of sex toys, save for the over use of glitter embedded into the 'skin' of the vibrators or whips and whatnot. The main difference would be the added touch of magic inside each of these toys. Based on what Alphys had found, Mettaton's sex toys were able to send a monster into a lustrous hype the instant they use it. Sometimes, it would even make a monster tap into their heated nature. I wanted to ask what she meant by a monster's 'heat' but both girls were too embarrassed to go on. Instead, they told me they'd explain another day.  
  
"How many monsters have bought these toys?" I couldn't help but to ask. "U-uh well I believe Mettaton said he sold near f-fifty different varieties to over 78 monsters." Alphys chuckled nervously as she added, "I was c-completely shocked to find out t-that Sans, of all people, a-also bought some!" Now she had definitely caught both my and Undyne's attention. "Hahaha! What? The lazybones can't get a boner without a little help from Metta's toys?" Undyne laughed loudly, holding her sides as she roared with laughter. "I-I don't know, Undyne. Mettaton w-was just as shocked as I was. H-He kept complaining that he wouldn't sell the p-product unless S-Sans had admitted t-that Mettaton was a t-talented star." Alphys answered. "What did he say?" Undyne asked. "I-I'm not sure. Something about Mettaton being o-only talented e-enough for P-Papyrus to be his f-fan I think." Undyne laughed loudly as her girlfriend spoke but I only blushed faintly as a thought had crossed my mind. "Uh Alphys? What did he buy from Mettaton?" I asked softly. Both girls had looked to me, confused glances evident on their faces as Alphys answered me, "U-Um well I'm not sure exactly. There were quite a-a few things, apparently. W-why do you ask?" I felt the heat in my cheeks burn a hint more as I shook my head and looked away. "N-no reason. Just curious."  
  
To this day, I still regret asking them about monster sex toys. The moment I learned that Sans had been buying 'toys' from Mettaton, I instantly started imagining what it'd be like to see him with one of them. _Why is Sans interested in this? I never pictured him as the type to use toys. But.._ No matter how often I tried to push my naughty thoughts from envisioning something I'd regret, my mind ignored my heart and I began picturing what it'd be like to be Sans' victim to his toys. The typical shit-eating grin on his face was quickly washed away with a taunting smirk pointed at me. His tired eye sockets peered at me with a look I can only describe as seductive. And then in one slow movement, I'd watch as he'd lick his magical blue tongue over his teeth. He'd walk towards me, whispering sweet nothings to the air while he would take out some random sex toy. My heart would quicken as my clothes would magically vanish from sight and in another instant, my back is to the floor and my hips are locked in place by Sans' knees. A sudden chill breezes down my spine and I would gulp loudly. Sans would take my hand, guiding my fragile fingers to the zipper of his jacket. He'd force my hand to grab the zipper and push our joined hands down, releasing an open doorway to his exposed ribcage. Then, Sans would let me take my time in tracing my fingers on each individual bone shaping his ribcage. Even now, I fantasize of what his bones must feel like. Next thing I know, he takes his toy and positions it over my womanhood. Shivers rush through me as-  
  
"Holy shit! Al, she's blushing big time!" "W-w-what did you s-say to make her do this?!" "Hell if I know. We were just talking about Sans and then she..." Both girls had gasped, breaking me from my fantasy back then. I must have looked like a fool when I looked to each of them with an intense red crease overlooking my face. I even scooted away as Alphys examined me. "F-Frisk...do you...h-have a crush on S-Sans?" I remember how my eyes grew wide and my heart rang in my ears to her question. After a dreadfully long moment of silence, I cringed with my face being covered by my hands as my two female monster friends pierced the sky with their shared fangirl squeals. _I regret all of this_. I kept telling myself over and over that day. The next few days, Alphys, Undyne and I had spent our time looking up raunchy anime in hopes to get an idea of what to expect in monster-human relations. We ended up fangirling over it, however. But it was still fun, none the less.  
  
If only my time in this prison would have been as fun as my time with my friends. However, it was my own mistake of what I did next as I laid here on my bed that had caught my attention. Gasping lightly, I looked around before I had noticed my knees were locked together and rolling in a shameful squirm. I felt pressure and heat rising from my vagina as I recalled my fantasy of Sans 'playing' with me. _S-shit! I didn't mean to get this way!_ Springing up into a forced sitting position on my bed, my eyes darted over to the security camera. The camera wasn't moving but it was still facing me. And the red light which indicated whether or not the camera was recording had been turned off. _Oh.. Please. Don't be turned on!_ Biting my lip as I felt my body squirm once more, I turn my gaze from the camera and quickly stood up and stomped over to the sink. I twisted the cold water and splashed the water onto my face in hopes to cleanse my mind of such dirty thoughts.   
  
But, my thoughts could only grow worse as my eyes noticed the hot dog fleshed vibrator smiling at me on the basin of the sink. "O-Oh....God..." My voice broke into a pitiful whimper as I quickly turned the cold water off and I ran to my bed. Covering myself from neck to toe with the thin bedsheet, I glanced over to the security camera once more and said a silent prayer before I hide my body completely under the blanket. _I-I can't do this. I-I have to relieve my body's stress o-or else I won't be able to concentrate in front of Gaster tomorrow... B-But I cant do this here! T-the camera...oh...Please..._ My heart thumped wildly against my ribcage as if screaming at me to fulfil my task. I knew what I had to do but there is just no way I can do this with a camera staring at my face! Gulping loudly once, I flip over carefully so then the camera was facing my back. I can only leave myself in sinful prayers that the camera is turned off.  
  
 _J-just try to sleep, Frisk. Sleep!_ As if that were easy. How can I sleep knowing I have a dildo on the sink in my friggin cage?! And even worse, I can't stop hearing Gaster's taunting voice in the back of my head. Seriously just what the heck does he want from me? He's certainly riled up a reaction from me now! Groaning in annoyance and need, I tightened my legs together as my pelvis begged once more to be touched. God, this blows. How do I keep putting myself in these situations? Why couldn't it have been Sans to be the one to capture me and put me in this torment? It would have been so much better! He wouldn't even experiment on me and take those stupid notes. No, Sans would be gentle. He'd laugh with me, share jokes and silly pranks. I... I miss him... Is he okay? Is he even looking for me? Has he called my phone? Papyrus most likely has called me. But since I don't have my phone with me, I can do nothing but sit here in my cell, lost in a feud with my inner lust because of a _fucking dildo_.   
  
Sins stewed on my body as my mind wandered back to my imagination of Sans. What if I hadn't thought of him but Gaster instead? If I expect Sans to be gentle and kind to my body...what would Gaster do to me? Based on my experiences with the older skeleton, he'd probably tease me constantly. Though I could see Sans doing the same thing too. But Gaster is more curious about his test subjects. And that _is_ all I am to him. Knowing the doctor, he'd probably use his tools as a means to poke and prod me with weird pointy metal.... _things_. And then he'd take down more of those annoying notes of his based on my reactions. But what about that dreadful dildo he showed me? _Was_ he bluffing? Or...was he truly being serious? Would Gaster use such a thing on me if I disobeyed him? The thought itself sent shivers down my spine and I was honestly quite...startled at how _excited_ it made me feel. _Weird. W-why am I excited by such a thought? I-it'd make sense if it was Sans I was thinking of, but... Just picturing Gaster looming over my naked body with that adult smile as he uses those boney fingers of his to...  
  
 ****WARNING! NSFW LOOMS AHEAD! SHIELD YOUR EYES!****  
  
_ Gulping a large lump in my throat, I hesitated with a shaky breath as I let my right hand slide down my body. Moving from my abdomen, over my hips, to lift the edge of my thin gown before snaking my twitching fingers under my panties. My femininity throbbed at the mere touch of my fingertips. I teased myself over my flushed lips, feeling the blood flow pump with adrenaline as anticipation roared through my heart. I knew what I had to do, and I knew of the consequences. But I must attend to what must be done. Examining the bedsheet once more which nestled over my entire body, I confirmed with myself silently that my body was out of sight from the eavesdropping eye of a camera. Once satisfied, I inhaled a harsh intake of breath before I allowed my fingers to kiss my lower lips.   
  
I felt my body shiver with silent plea for my hands to dive into my caves. But I wasn't ready yet. My mind was still rolling over whether or not if the camera was watching; if turned on at all. I prayed once more for the moment to myself to stay unnoticed. Then, with another quivering breath, I finally let my fingers trace the line of my lips before digging to find that timid hole of mine. "Mn…" A pitiful squeak broke from my voice, adding another loud thump of my heart to beat in my ears. It is not often that I touch myself inappropriately; especially not when locked in confinement with a security camera pointed right at my bed. None the less, I had strived this far, I had no choice but to complete what I had started. Rolling my fingers in small circles over my clit, I felt my hips lurch closer to my hand as my face burned with heat. Sealing my eyes shut, I resisted the urge to pant as my hand lingered over my clit. Warmth and sweat began to create that dirty stench of sex the moment I finally dug my pointer finger into my entrance.  
  
Another barely noticeable moan flew from my bitten lips, when had I begun to bite my lips?, as my finger returned the circular motion while digging in my cave. My hips moved in a back and forth motion under the covers, becoming more intense with each circular spin of my finger. My pace started slow, then began to grow as I felt my juices start to rise within. Once again, my heart drummed within my ears during my hidden dance. Was this a sin, to masturbate while being kidnapped? Well, perhaps 'kidnapped' is not the right word. After all, I did give him my consent to experiment on me. But still, I felt as if I should harbor sins with each thrust I had made in this creaking bed. I added one more finger to my entrance, causing a slightly louder moan to echo from under my sheet. _Oh...fuck it. I-I need this. I don't care if the damn thing is watching me or if it's even recording. I-I need this...m-more of it!_  
  
For a moment my mind wandered back to the gift Gaster had left me on the sink. Should I use it? I had never used a sex toy before. I suppose that makes me a virgin with a capital V. It's just... I had always imagined that if I were to use such a thing, it should be with someone I love and trust as a means to create a closer bond with each other. How else would one explore each other's body? Within a flash, my mind saw an image of Sans sitting behind me. Holding the dildo vibrator in his hand and positioning it over my entrance. He would grab my hand with his free hand, and helped me guide the toy to the entrance in slow movements. I could almost feel his breath on the back of my neck as he would push the tip of the vibrator inside of me. Due to this figment of my imagination however, my body thrusted in a heated rhythm as my mind created a scene of Sans flipping the toy's vibration settings on. What would it feel like to have a machine shake vigorously inside of you? Would it tickle? Would it hurt? Would he pump it in and out, as if he were the one fucking me inside of a toy? And what would he be doing behind me while his hands teased me with such a sensitive gift? Once more, my mind painted a picture for me: Sans could be licking my neck with that devil's blue tongue of his. I could just see it. And I bet he'd use his other hand to stroke his member from under his shorts. Though, do skeletons have a need for sex? I suppose not. But this _is_ my fantasy. It's best not to worry about it right now.  
  
I allowed my sinful mind to replay the raunchy scene in my mind as I was beginning to cum between my fingers. Such a warm liquid I could feel swim through my tunnels as I thrusted against my hand. Perhaps I should be embarrassed for doing this. But I couldn't help it. I blamed Gaster for leaving the vibrating dick on my sink in attempts to pleasure me. And damn it, it worked. But I won't let his pride get the better of me. Not when my own desires for his eldest son is enough to send me on edge. Speaking of, I couldn't resist licking my lips as I foresaw my imagination roll once again in my mind right as I finally climaxed in my hand. "A-ah...Mm......S...Sans~.." Opps. I hadn't meant to moan his name out loud at the last second. Oh well. No harm done. Not after having such a lovely image replay in my mind. My body thanked me as I moved my cum soaked fingers out of my body. I silently contemplated whether or not to climb out of the bed to wash the sticky residue off into the sink. But then I'd have to face the fleshy toy. No. I had a better idea. Gaster promised to give me space if I needed to cleanse my body, and that is what I had intended to do.  
  
Taking a long moment to catch my breath, I eventually sat up and pushed the covers off of me after fixing my gown back over my thighs. Best to be careful of what I show. Standing up from the mattress, I focus my attention on the showerhead, rather than the dildo on the sink, before I walked over to the shower and twisted the hot water. I waited for the water to adjust itself before I returned to my bed and began undressing. Once nude, I walked back to the running water, re-adjusted the temperature with a little bit of cool water added to the mix, before I stepped inside and let the heat wash over me. "Mm.." I couldn't help but to smile as the water cascaded upon my body. Leaving no trace of evidence of my lustful dance under the covers, I giggled with glee at my choices I had made. Yes, it may have been sinful of me to perform such a task in terrible environment. But what was I to do? It's not like I have anything better to do in this cage. Sighing softly, I grab the bar of soap and began to lather the rectangular object in my hands. The scent of honeysuckle and cucumber wafted around me as I sat the bar of soap back onto its small pedestal and used the foam it created to cleanse my body. Closing my eyes, I began to hum softly as I listened to the raindrops of the steaming water. I felt at ease. But I should have felt ominous dread for the camera staring at my backside.  
  
How was I to know that Gaster had _never_ left the building that night?


	6. An Act of Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises between Sans and Gaster. Both want the same thing. But who will claim Frisk as theirs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter! I know many of you have been asking me if I've given up on this story. Don't worry. I still have ideas on this baby for you sinners! ^.~ These passed few weeks have been stressful for me is all. I'm sorry. Also, please forgive me for posting a slightly short chapter. The next one will DEFINITELY have good things in it. I promise!

_Frustrating.. It's reasons like this that I don't see myself as a 'family' type of individual._ A week has passed since my quite fortunate encounter with our little human Ambassador. She had become accustomed to her quarters in my lab. It was wise of me to gift her with books to read and simple art supplies for her mind to wander with. More than once, she had complained about her boredom. _Perhaps I should have given her a television to watch?_ Wait, no. Any sort of contact with the outside would only reawaken her worries of her duty as Ambassador. After my... _frustrating_ meeting with our King, I had no choice but to minimize my experiments with Frisk.. An infuriating sacrifice, to be sure.  
  
My meeting with King Asgore began with a surprising call right at the break of dawn. He requested for me, Sans and Papyrus and Undyne to meet with him at his garden as soon as possible. Sans, of course, complained about being woken up, but Papyrus was eager to find out more of the investigation. Undyne had met us at the front gate, followed by the Queen, who had invited us inside for a cup of tea. I implored for her to make it quick, however; considering our being summoned by the King. Upon our entering into the back gardens of the Dreemurr family home, we were greeted with a plethora of colors in every angle. Countless shades of green blanketed the back yard of the King's garden. Pinks and orange tones poked through the green from the bushes at our sides, leading up to the vibrant blue Echo flowers of which the King was currently attending to. The flowers were new, thus they were still in their budded form. No matter what we'd say, our words would not be reflected back to us, unless the flowers were mature. I had heard one day as to why the King bothered in growing more Echo flowers for his surface home. Apparently many human florists are enthralled by the blossom's beauty. _A literal poetry to be given to loved ones_ , as they had said. To be quite honest, I am surprised how much our civilized lifestyles compare with humans. It is tradition even amongst us monsters to give loved ones flowers and trivial gifts as a symbol of affection. Though, based on my observations of human culture, I was not amused by what I had learned. Of what is expected to be a gesture of open affection, humans tend to hand a 'gift' as either an excuse of apology or a momentary use of bribery. Flowers are barely used for affectionate affairs in human culture anymore, it seems. To decorate one's home, perhaps. But not in an attempt in reflecting one's emotions to another.  
  
"Did you hear me, Gaster?" Tearing myself from my distracted mind, I struggled to nod in reply to my King's annoyed look of displeasure on his furr-lined face. He gazed at me with tired bags under his eyes and his hands shook as he held the miniature shovel in his left palm. Dusting the loose dirt from his gardening apron, King Asgore lifted himself from the Echo flower bed before approaching each of us. As is custom, the four of us bowed our heads in respect and saluted our King with our right fist upon our left breast. "Forgive me, my King. My mind is still trying to get use to the early morning sunlight." I spoke in apology, but even I could sense the doubt in my King's quiet stare. Shaking his head back and forth slowly, I heard his reply. "I am sorry, Gaster. I shouldn't have spoken harshly to you. Especially not when it is so early in the day..." Lifting my head up to meet his tired stare with my own, I nod once more for him to continue. "I assume the four of you know why I called you here." "It's about Frisk...isn't it, sir?" Undyne asked cautiously. She was probably trying to avoid another outburst by the King, but it is wise of her to be the first to ask the obvious. King Asgore tended to be stern, but sociable with his guards. And considering how strong and determined Undyne is, it is obvious the amount of trust he places on her. Even his tired features softened, only slightly, at her words before he answered with a low sigh, "Yes... I had another conference with the Human Embassy that Frisk was to meet with over seas. They have been asking too many questions and...since she hasn't shown any interest in meeting with them... They had cancelled any and all meetings with her in the future."  
  
"WHAT?!" Papyrus literally barked in our ears; or lack thereof for the boys and myself. "so much for thinkin' they had patience." I heard Sans mutter under his breath. It did not take a rocket scientist to know of my eldest's distaste of human kind. He was still trying to get use to the idea of living amongst our human neighbors. "I had no choice but to agree to their methods." The King replied with a low sigh to his breath, "Gaster.. _Please_ tell me you have a lead on her location?" My silence was more than enough for him to hear as a reply. Deep down, I regretted holding back any information of the girl from my King, but again, she _is_ my patient. I can't allow for anyone to know of her whereabouts, or my connection to her, just yet. Standing up from his garden of blue buds, King Asgore spoke sternly, "Why can't anything go right? Not even the guard dogs could sniff her out..." The annoyance was evident in his voice. I knew why he was most aggravated by the lack of a dog's useful nose. We had been having nothing but constant downpour the passed few days. Any trace of Frisk's footsteps would have been washed away by now. _Luck is on my side, King._ Perhaps I should apologize for the luck in my favor. However, I couldn't resist the urge to relish at this moment. "My King, please do not fret. I assure you that she is safe. And I...er _we_ are more than determined than ever to find our Ambassador." I spoke with confidence as a means to ease his suffering mind.  
  
Chuckling softly to myself as I step into the dense forest at the edge of Mount Ebbot, I reflected on my words shared with the King. _Asgore is faltering. He needs to compose himself as a true King to be seen with respect in the eyes of our human neighbors. As for his daughter..._ My grin only grew as I retrieved a cigarette from my coat pocket. Releasing a hint of magic to the end of my the thin white drug, I sat the cigarette between my teeth and allowed my magic to spark a heat as a 'match' for the drug. Inhaling the fumes of my cigarette, I linger in my path before taking another step deeper into the forest. Since the day we had emerged from the mountain, all of monster kind had been learning much of the mountain and the city nearby. We heard rumors, of course, about the forest which separated the city of Ebbot and its mountain. From the echos of 'ghosts and odd creatures' to 'an ancient war zone used between the battle of monsters and man'. But, just as any rumor, these words were all trivial nonsense. I would know. I was there during the battle between our two kinds. At that time, neither forest nor city had existed. Only farm lands and villages peppered the terrain known as Ebbot. It wasn't until after my kind had been banished and locked away to the pits of the mountain core that human civilization had grown with knowledge and technology. Thus, Ebbot City was born as well as the forest residing as a 'earthy made' barrier behind the city.  
  
The rumors were made as a means to keep children and fools from climbing the mountain, of course. Clearly humans have too much ignorance in their blood to listen to a simple rule as 'never climb the mountain'. One can only blame the humans for their own mistake of losing their loved ones to our mountain. Proceeding on my path, I looked ahead to see my lab appearing from a distance. I was getting close. My hidden lab resided in an abandoned shack. Apparently the forest use to belong to an old park. But as trees were planted, the owners of the park moved on to another location. Leaving the terrain, and this shack, to be unattended for years to come. When I came across the shack, the exterior was far too dilapidated to be recognized as a safe haven. Multiple windows had been shattered and the wood work desperately needed to be changed. It only took me a few months to fix all of the damages before creating a lower, hidden, layer for my lab to reside. Frisk's cell, was added around this time. Though, I hadn't any chance to find any appropriate subjects to test on. I felt it necessary to have a cell. Just in case, as it were.  
  
I hold no regrets for holding her captive in such a place. And, as I recall from my recent discovery of my patient, I can tell she is enjoying her time _quite_ well. What was it she was doing, the passed few days? Ah that's right. Our little Human Ambassador was _playing_ with her body. In the most lewd way possible, at that. "Heh." Releasing a chuckle to swim with the gentle breath of smoke from my everlasting grin, I took in another intake of my cigarette's fumes. I can still recall how she hid beneath her covers of the twin sized bed. _How adorable,_ I thought. _She believes she can hide from me._ Despite how her blanket worked to penetrate my vision from my view of the security camera, I knew full well what kind of activities she was doing under those covers. Just imagine it. Her hands swimming over the curves of her warm flesh. Reaching lower and lower. Digging beneath her constrictive clothing to find the beautiful treasure which lied within. "...…." _What has become of me?_ I stopped walking only a few more blocks away from my desired location. My body felt...tight in specific areas the moment I envisioned her body. I couldn't help myself. My magic reacted as I remembered the way her body squirmed beneath the fabrics of her bed. It was slow at first but as she picked up speed, well...I'm not one to forget how my magic throbbed when I heard her voice. _Groaning_ in pleasure. Ah, and how it made my body erect with equal pleasure.  
  
"Ugh..." Feeling disgusted with myself, I spit my cigarette to the ground and stuff out the lit end with the heel of my shoe. _I must be nearing my heat cycle... I should stay clear of the lab for a while. Ah but I can't stray for too long. I'd miss out on quality time with my experiments._ Unfortunately, my cluttered mind had been halted as I sensed someone drawing near. Someone with magical energy. Some I knew very well. And it was this same person who was called out from my patient's panting voice as she was climaxing through the surveillance camera. "Sans.." I sighed deeply as I turned around to only come face to face with my eldest. _Figures. He followed me, I see. How long had he been trailing behind me?_ I watched his movements as he took a couple of steps closer to me. It seemed he was not impressed with our location. "never thought of you as the frolicking type, pops." Sans spoke with a hushed voice. He was looking around us, most likely looking for my lab. "Never thought of _you_ as the stalking type, Sans." I replied back as I pulled out another cigarette from my pocket. "well, what can I say? gotta look out for potential threats to the kid." I raise an eye brow (bone) as I placed my now lit cigarette between my teeth. "I'm a threat to the human Ambassador? That is quite an accusatory tone you have there, Sans. Does Papyrus know you followed me out here?"  
  
"where's the kid, pops?" _Ignoring my question, are we? Two can play that game._ "Shouldn't you be patrolling at your post?" The eye lights in Sans' eye sockets shrank in reply to my question. My thin smile remained in tact as I watched my eldest contemplate over his next choice of words. He was always so predictable. Never has my eldest ever placed any trust in me. I am _always_ the first one on his mind when it comes to danger. And considering how our adorable little human Ambassador is 'missing', heh, well. It comes as no surprise that he has been keeping his eye sockets trained on me. Sans' sunken stare only darkened as our confrontation continued. "she's been gone for too long, pops. people are talking and you know it. and _you_ have been too calm about it all."   
  
"What kind of leading Royal Scientist would I be if I ran around with my head cut off in open fear and worry, Sans?"  
  
"alright, fine. i'll give you that one. but what about this? this forest, pops? really?"  
  
"Something wrong with enjoying the fresh air, Sans?"  
  
"you know what I mean. it's too far out from the city limits and from civilization."  
  
"And _you_ must remember how I loathe interactions with constant useless chatter from our curious human neighbors. You, too, are annoyed by such actions. Another trait we have in common."  
  
"we're not talking about us, pops. we're talking about frisk!"  
  
"Ah. You should be careful, boy. Your shouting will scare the birds."  
  
"why the _fuck_ do you need another lab, pops?!"  
  
"..." _Intrusive little shit..._ Sans' crude behavior had only escalated the moment he summoned a blaster, aiming straight for my lab which stood behind me on top of a hill. A sigh fell with my cigarette as I released the drug from my teeth. "You've been skipping out on your therapy sessions again, haven't you?" I asked with a gentle disappointed shake of my head. His silence spoke volumes as I caught his flinch in hesitation. A year after my kind had emerged from the depths of the Mountain, many of our lived had drastically changed. And some of us requested therapeutic help from outside sources. King Asgore and Queen Toriel included. Which makes sense, of course. They were the most effected after witnessing two of their children's death. But why would my eldest require attention of a medical specialist? For his PTSD, of course. He was the only one who would successfully kill any intrusive humans that had fallen into our domain, at the time. The fact that our human Ambassador survived is only because of his friendship with our Queen. Sans still has many nightmares, mostly about his memories of killing the children that fell. But, the fact that he is here, with sudden rage, just proves my theory of his lack of therapy. "s....shut up..." Sans spoke with his gaze turned downward.  
  
I noticed his blaster echoing his depression with an obvious frown and mimicked his master's movements by also facing the dirt path. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I solidify my feet into the dirt path, blocking Sans from going any further. _I need to get him away from here. The girl is **my** patient. I'm not ready to give her up just yet. _"Go home, Sans." I commanded. For a moment, I pondered on the option of using my magic against him. But that would cause too much noise and I really didn't want to get Frisk's attention. Just because she is a level below us doesn't mean she can't hear us. For the passed week, she would conserve with me about the constant sounds of wildlife looming above our heads. She wanted to know if I can see any bird nests in the trees whenever I left the lab to go home. Her curiosity never ceases to amaze me. But, it would be best to keep her curious mind out of this feud with Sans. Bringing his sunken gaze back to my own slanted eye sockets, Sans shook his head once as he spoke with a fresh sharpened bone in his right hand. "no. I know she's here, pops. you've been keeping her hostage, haven't you?"  
  
Finally fed up with his negative behavior, I sigh in mock defeat. "Fine. Have it your way. Yes. She is here." I held up my hand to stop him from dashing ahead. "Now is not the time to see her, however." He flinched once more, with a hint of blue spark making itself known in his left eye socket. _Mad, Sans? Good. You should know better than to mess with me and **my** things._ Smirking with pride, I began telling him of what should be sufficient for him to know. "I found her."  
  
"bullshit. you kidnapped her!"  
  
"Believe what you will, Sans. But I am only telling you the truth. Our Ambassador was apparently too afraid to travel to another land, far from friends or family. She intended to run away, it seems."  
  
".....shit... well where is she? you said you found her. she's in that building, isn't she?"  
  
I sigh softly in reply. "Yes. She is. And no, you may not go to see her."  
  
"why the hell not, pops?!"  
  
"For one, your personal grudge against me is showing too much stress in your bones. She will see that and be frightened. You know this. Second, it is by her request to not have any visitors."  
  
"pff. right. like I believe that bull."  
  
"Once again, believe what you will. I am only reflecting on what our Ambassador has wished of me. She, herself, had told me she is too remorseful of her poor choice to run away. She knows she had hurt her parent's feelings but she is not ready to face them. She is not ready to face you, for that matter. She told me that she feels she had let you all down."  
  
My smirk grew at the hesitation in Sans' movements. I continued, "It seems you're not the only one with depression, Sans." I felt his burning glare even as I fought back a low chuckle. He was too easy to read. I added, "By her plea, I am instructed to keep her safe and hidden just until her family calms down." I felt it best not to include how I am experimenting on her body, of course. No need for Sans to dwell upon that information. "that doesn't mean I can't go to see her. she must be lonely." Sans remarked quietly. "Didn't you just hear me? The girl needs to have time to herself. She doesn't need some friend of hers to find her and then run off to tell her family. It would only make matters worse for her and cause the Dreemurrs to act irrationally. You know this, Sans." My eldest growled as he took a step closer to me, "the fuck is wrong with you, pops? frisk would be thrilled to have someone make her happy! if she doesn't want me to tell any of her folks about where she is, then I won't. jus' let me see her. please, pops." Raising an eye brow (bone) to this most curious action of Sans, I couldn't help but to speculate. _Is he pleading? Does he take me for a fool? I know exactly what he is planning. He wants to go in the lab, find the girl and take her straight to her family. He may even tell them of my connection to this whole ordeal. No. I am the one in control here. And I will not let my patient be taken from me.  
  
She...is **mine.**_  
  
"Sans..." I spoke a deep voice. Most likely sensing the warning in my tone, he flinched before disengaging his magic and turning his heel the opposite direction. "tch.. fine. but don't think i'm done with you, pops." Sans muttered while stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets. He made to head towards the exit of the forest, but I wanted to leave him with one more warning. "Sans. Do me a favor. Don't tell King and Queen Dreemurr about this. One word about me keeping your friend safe and I'll make you regret it." For a moment, Sans paused to look back at me with hollow eye sockets. "you threatenin' me, pops?" I replied with a taunting smirk, "Of course not. Just leaving appropriate promises." Silence loomed between us as we bore holes into each other's skull. _I won't let you have her.._ It was all that echoed in my mind as my stare lingered with Sans'. _What has come over me? This feeling is...more than simple jealousy. It's......possession. That's right. The girl...Frisk...she belongs to me. And I am determined to make Sans realize that._  
  
Finally giving up to our staring contest, Sans sighs lowly before blinking out of the forest; most likely heading home to Papyrus. _He better keep to his end of the deal. As for our Ambassador..._ Turning back to my hidden lab, I unlock the front door before stepping inside. Just as any old run down shabby shack, after I had revitalized the structure of the building, the inside was actually quite livable. And comfortable, to one's standards. The living room in which I stood in held a more log-side-cabin feel to it. The wood was of a deep cherry red polished tone, sturdy, and blended well with the forest. As for décor, well. I'm not a fashion designer. I just kept the colors natural toned to present a suitable camouflage. But, in case of guests, I eventually added a speck of color or two. Like the two twin Spanish quilts, hung on the far wall in display behind the hunter green loveseat. On the opposite wall stood a fireplace, mounted up with stone. It was necessary to install the fireplace. Despite my lack of flesh, _if_ I ever had uninvited guests, I wanted to preserve my professional appearance. Beyond the living stood a simple kitchen, and next to that a restroom. Down the hall a bedroom, I had used rarely on desperate occasions, and my study resided at the end of the hall.  
  
Stepping inside my study, I inhale a sharp breath as I become accustomed to my surroundings. _How many more times will I be arguing with my so...……..eldest? He knows where Frisk has been hiding... He will most likely come by again. Possibly tonight, or not._ Another long sigh flew from my teeth as I slumped in my chair. Bringing my right hand to cusp my skull, I contemplated over my options. It was quite obvious how much lack of sleep I will gain from this encounter. What should I do? I can't bring her to my lab I share with Alphys. It would be too much stress at every angle. Bringing her to my home is ultimately out of the question. And I can't literally take her out of Ebbot City limits. Not only would that raise even _more_ tension for the Dreemurr family, but for myself as well. I would have to stay with her at all times; thus, I'd be dubbed as a criminal. _If I am not already..._  
  
Removing another cigarette from my pocket, I cringe at the lack of drugs in its case. I will have to buy some more on the way home again. How odd it is, for humans to look upon my skeleton kind with confusion. Yes, we don't need to smoke. Having no lungs comes with its benefits. As for why I decide to use the thin white rolled up drug is simply as a means of distraction. "Ah! Shoot!" A soft female shriek sounded off from the live footage of my security surveillance on display. Glancing over to the screen, I blink once before smirking at the picture reflected to me. Frisk had fallen off of her bed, it seems. Rolling the footage back, I examined her purpose of the clumsy act. Apparently the girl had been listening to my conversation with Sans. She had climbed her bed after carefully pushing the bed post to the far corner of the room, where a vent loomed above her. _Thought so. I knew it was a risk in placing vents leading out from the basement. It is obvious she could hear us. But how much did she hear?_  
  
I returned the footage to the current display. Based on her dampened hair, I assume she had just finished taking a shower. My curiosity lingered on her frame as she roamed around her room in circles before she grabbed a random book and sat on her bed, with her back to the wall. At some point, she had attempted to return her bed to its proper position. But anyone could tell how off centered the mattress was. On top of that, the novel in her hand was upside down. _Silly girl._ Her rushed actions only brought a barely noticeable smile to make its way on my skull. She acts as if she is going to be in trouble for listening in on our conversation. What does she expect to happen? For me to be angry? To punish her for the childish act?   
  
 _Hmm.. That may not be a bad idea. She does need to learn discipline._ Just imagine it. I could strap her wrists and ankles to the bed post. Strip her wet body of all fabrics. Feel that...sensitive heat of her skin. Ah.. yes. And to hear her soft, panicked voice to scream my na-... _No.. That's not right._ Despite how compelling my imagination of playing with her was... I couldn't forget the one name that she fucking _whimpered_ when she climaxed under the bed sheets the other day. "Sans...." I spat his name out with a grind to my teeth. My cigarette felt the brunt of my frustration the most; bending at the center, only to fall limp to my desk with the tiny tendrils of ground up drug to scatter to the floor. Why did she have to speak _his_ name? Does she fantasize of my eldest that much? How immature. _He_ can't give her the satisfaction that a true man can. _He_ is nothing more than a little boy. _He_ will never make her squirm like I can!  
  
….. _The fuck is wrong with me? She is just a fragile human girl. Why do I feel so tempted to ravage her insides? Why do I crave to hear her gentle voice scream my name to the very stars?... Am I, perhaps, nearing my heat cycle?_ That can't be right. I am much older. My body is still recuperating from the Void. Never, since we had emerged from the Mountain, had I experienced my heat cycle return in full bloom. This...may prove quite interesting. Can I hold back from her? Should I hold back? It is already unbearable to know how she..... _craves_ the touch of my eldest. _No.. I won't let this continue. She wants to be treated like a woman? Fine._  
  
 **I** will treat you like a woman. And as my prize, I expect you to say only **my** name in these halls.   
  
You belong to me, my little one. Smirking with renewed pride, I lift myself from my desk. Killing the remnant of my broken cigarette into its ashtray, I push my chair into the desk. Leaning down to a cabinet next to my desk, I open the thin wooden door and retrieve my black grocery bag I had received from the adult toy shop the other day. The toys were still fresh and unused.   
  
Let's fix that, shall we?


End file.
